These Brittle Bones
by MirrorDawn25905
Summary: Arabella 'Allie' Kidman is in her 7th year of Hogwarts. She is known for having a hot temper and is very strong willed but can be incredibly passionate. She is loyal but can be extremely secretive and defensive about her home life. When she is upset, she can become reckless. Allie has a very dark past which even she can't remember. Can James help her? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 I Want You To Know

**Author's Note: **Well if anybody out there is reading I made a few adjustments to the speech and some terrible spelling mistakes. I am planning on uploading another chapter soon, I'm just testing out the story first. Also, what do you think about her name? And the story line in general!? I will have more coming up soon!

**P.s.** I am going to be a sheep and copy what every one else here is saying by adding that I am not J.K Rowling. But I can always dream!

* * *

**I Want You To Know**

By MirrorDawn25905

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It all began with my Grandfather's heart.

The heart is the center to all the organs in our body, and I believe it is the most important. I know this is unusual. Surely it is the brain? It holds every single cherished memory. It stores every smell, sound, touch, feeling, color of that moment. Sometimes it can become more real than anything that this world provides. So yes, you could say that our brain is the most important. That is the left side of our brain, and I think mine is missing. Doctors would probably define it as post traumatic stress disorder and then they would rattle a bottle of pills in front of me as though I was a baby. But the right side of my brain works just fine. I remember memories like they were facts, I cant seem to remember the smell, the sound, the feel, even the color My present is more real than my past memories can ever be, and I guess that's OK, because I'm slowly coming back to life. The only thing I am sure of is my heart pumping. It's a constant reviving engine causing all of my other organs to purr for more blood. Its intoxicating.

My Grandfather's heart was passionate. He used to say that there did not exist a single thing which wasn't worth your time. So he constantly tugged, and stretched, and twisted his heart until it finally snapped. It wasn't strong enough, and the disease drained every piece of him. And he loved my Grandmother, My Father, and me, but it eventually drained the blood from all of us too.

The heart disease skipped a beat in the family generation, and landed upon me with a gentle thud. But I do give my little heart some praise, the little ticker lasted until my 16th birthday. So you can imagine the chaos it caused my Father, Doctor of Kings College hospital in London. My Father would travel into London everyday from Cambridge, Kent working 24 hour shifts. I guess my Grandfather's passionate heart didn't skip my Father. It's strange how we were barely able to spend any time with each other, yet I knew him better than anybody else, he built me. When my heart failed he was adamant that he would be the person who treated me. When I was finally hospitalised, my Father would check the waiting list every day. 20 times a day pleading that my name would bump that bit higher. Finally, it arrived. The boy had only just turned 16 when he died in a car accident, yet he had chosen to donate his organs at the mere age of 10 when he signed up. Brave kid. I caught a glimpse of the Mother as I was lead into the surgical room, she looked traumatized, she had swallowed too much grief at once. And in the space of 3 months I would experience these emotions all at once.

During the illness my Mother had given up her entire career to stay by my bedside. We barely left each other for months at a time yet her past is still fading beneath the dust in the loft. She was a University Professor teaching Science. Imagine her only daughter getting a letter to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her beliefs shattered. So we had this silent agreement, that life of mine did not exist, and it kept her content. One night we sat in the lounge by the fire, beneath the dusty loft and the floorboards containing my Hogwarts life. It was agreed that my Dad would take some time of work to help me recover, and after a rather difficult night, he was fast asleep on the sofa. My Mother was watching a documentary about the Cosmos while envisioning the next twenty years of enthralled students and copious textbooks. My new heart was introducing itself to my organs and finally allowing me to settle in peace. Three men broke into our house, and I was sure that one of them belonged to the Father of my new heart. I remember briefly thinking that they looked like dementors and I longed for my silvery patronus. But my wand lay upstairs. They knocked me unconscious and as the blackness began to dim I saw that I was alone in my living room bound to a dining room chair. The straw sliced through my skin like it was trying to make its way to the cool hard wooden surface beneath. I felt as though I was going to dissolve in these ashes. It felt like I was in an empty warehouse, the ghostly silence had sucked every thought, feeling and memory from this house. But those eyes, those cold blue eyes framed heavily by two blistering scabs of skin. As though his eyes had killed everything surrounding them. I thought to myself that I could scream, plead, or give some amazing heart breaking speech. But nothing was happening with my lips, nothing seemed to connect.

"My family is dead. And now so are yours. I will not kill you. But I am not merciful, I promise. I want you to live everyday as alone as I feel right now. You don't deserve my boy's heart. And you don't deserve your family. In 10 years time, If your still feeling pretty raw about it. Well, I guess I will be ready". Funny, the things you remember.

My parents are dead. I could feel the weight of their bodies upon me. My Fathers emerald-green eyes which caressed every part of you. My Mother smelling like vanilla. Gone from my life, just like that. It was like their absence had left a brittle wind sweeping around my shoulders and scraping the back of my neck. And all I could do was stare. I wanted to make sure that he remembered every little piece that he had destroyed. I wanted it tattooed upon his brain. The only thing I could do was watch, separate it from my body, and instead I was left with my parents standing next to me. Eventually the police came and they sliced open the murder case. I went back to the hospital and then entered a police station. They advised me to go and live with my family, but I could also live independently.

So I cremated my parents bodies and left them to be reused by nature. They left me enough money to live independently for the next 10 years. But I didn't want that as my memory. So I brought a flat in Kings Cross, left enough money to survive a month, and gave the rest to the British Heart Foundation. I got myself two jobs over the Summer at a Clothing store by day and a bar during the nights. I was provided with Ministry of Magic protection so I could live without fear. I should have never left my wand. I should have been honest with my mother. Living with grief is a funny thing, you think you would be rational. But I have since had to replace several sets of plates and windows. This attention then turned to my 6th year at Hogwarts where I forgot to care. The Headmaster was the only one who knew what happened. And I owe my 7th year to him.

I'm sorry, Jules and Libby. I'm sorry, James and Dom and Fred. I have written this in the hope that you will forgive me for hiding so many truths. It's difficult to be honest with the things that truly matter, because when you do, it makes them far too real.

* * *

I love you, I miss you, come back to me.

With love,

Arabella Rose Kidman


	2. Chapter 2 A Saucy Pear

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I am so so sorry for leaving this for so long! I had essays coming out of my ears and I still do, the joys of doing a literature degree. So you may or may not notice, this chapter is a little longer and a little different to the first one. I wanted the first to make an emotional impression upon the reader so you got a sense of her character before her appearance and her friends. So I thought I would have some fun with this one. Lots of innuendos and jokes, which if you don't like, you can just skip past. So yea, it may or may not be a let down. But I will only know if you PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **If you think I'm J.K Rowling than you need mental help. Now. (See, I offer counseling advice too ;)

* * *

**A Saucy Pear**

By MirrorDawn25905

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Allie sat on the red double-Decker bus to King's Cross Station. She was seated at the bottom of the bus so she could make a quick get-away when she arrived. Allie's eyes dimmed in and out of focus as she contemplated how she could begin her last year. She road the bus for the past 2 years but could only now get used to the intrigued stares or pointed questions. She normally avoided the latter by keeping her mouth shut, however tempting it would be to hex them right there on the spot. And as she sat on that same double-Decker bus, surrounded by clueless muggles, the gleam in her emerald-green eyes sparked as it pulled into Kings Cross station. Pulling a strand of long, light blonde hair from her eyes, she immediately jumped up and practically ran to the front of the bus.

Allie had never been too bothered about following rules, she realized at an early age that she was talented. Allie's determination made her practice outside of classes too, not that anybody saw. It began with a few harmless hexes here and there, especially when James Potter decided to call her Frankie which just sounded stupid. In the second year she felt Hogwarts looked a bit dull, so she decided to levitate confetti around the hall. Each year the sorting ceremony became more and more elaborate. Last year Potter decided to ask her whether her voice had broken yet so she gave him a nose bleed and shoved a tampon up it. Yes, it was immature. But, James is the kind of guy who needs a kick in the nuts now and then. She could do a lot worse, so hey, really he's had it easy. She never really meant to begin breaking the rules in the first place. But on her first day Lucien Mclaggen, who is now a slytherin, called Juliet Ellwood a filthy mud-blood and was about to cast an Auguamenti charm to wash her off. However, she was too quick for him and cast an Obscuro charm causing a blindfold to appear over his eyes. It was pretty fun watching him attempt to walk back to his carriage.

The girl nearly flattened her when she hugged her. "Well I'll cancel the auditions, It looks like I've found my body-guard. I'm Juliet by the way, my Mum was a big fan of Shakespeare and all of that lovey dovey bull, hence the name Juliet. Seriously, if any guy came up to my window at stupid o' clock in the morning, I'd tell him to sod off. Butttt... you probably don't understand, so I really should stop talking now. Unless you have muggle parents too?"

The girl was pretty much bouncing up and down the whole time, flailing her arms around. Allie had stood there too stunned to speak. She had lived her whole life in a village where nothing happened. Its population was mostly in the 60 or above age group, and even if they did die, somehow more seemed to regenerate out of nowhere. She always thought the village smelt too much like stale perfume and musk. And then her generation where either getting pregnant or dressing up in little pieces of material and standing around bus shelters. Well, she didn't really fancy taking the teenage pregnancy line so she decided to be obsolete. And now there was this girl jumping up and down and talking at an inhuman speed.

"Errr... Yea actually, both of my parents are muggles. But I read about the second Wizarding War and I know what a mudblood is. I would have kicked the idiot in the balls but I thought I would save it for another time".

"Well if you want to still be friends, then make sure I am there. Plus you will probably need a witness to avoid old Azkaban. Don't think you really suit the whole orange jumpsuit, hollow eyes thing." Jules replied practically dragging Allie into her carriage.

Allie sat down and turned around to find Jules flat on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry I think one foot decided to have a little wander over to the other. And well no surfaces plus shoe laces equals a face plant to the floor". Jules got up and sat herself on the chair. Allie secretly hoped that she would stay there to keep all bones unbroken.

Jules looked like a body on stilts, her legs went on for miles. She thought, jeez I sound like a bloke. And from then on, Allie called Jules Bambi, which Jules begrudgingly got used to. Jules also had naturally tanned skin and straight, thick black hair with a big 90s fringe. Allie had also never seen such big white teeth before that pretty much exploded out when she smiled. Allie and Jules where complete opposites, incredibly cliche. Yet there they sat side beside side, in the Hogwarts carriage and eventually on the Gryffindor table.

When she reached the common room she got bombarded by two girls slathering red face paint on her face. When she could blink again one of the girls put out her hand and said "Dominique Weasley. Future artist, but don't worry, I take care with all of my creations. As long as you tell people who did it, we will get along." She winked tossing her strawberry blonde hair around. She then dragged Jules over and began mastering her face.

"Hey" the other mousy girl stepped forward. She had cloudy blue eyes and an intelligent smile "Olivia Finnegan, but pah-lease call me Libby. Not Olive, I hate olives. And don't mind Dom, she's uber-friendly and somehow seems to know the entire population of the common room."

"Yes I noticed the girl is everywhere. Are you sure she doesn't have an army of clones wandering around?"

She laughed "Haha, oh she would love that. The girl is pretty into her appearance so I'm not particularly looking forward to sharing a bathroom with her. I think we need to form some clever plot before that happens."

And the rest of the party was spent forming plans, they both felt like evil geniuses and in the end Olivia Finnegan become double O Libby.

Allie sat on the bus twisting her Head girl badge between her fingers. When it fell out of the letter she immediately sent it back, but the next morning there it was once again sitting on her bed. It was like a cool little gem reminding her that she was in fact deemed as slightly important, which was pretty nice. But she also had another mind to question Headmaster Etheridge's sanity, he was previously a Divination professor at Beauxbatons academy. So his obsession with the stars combined with an excessive French accent made Allie not only question his sexuality, but forever associating him with Jack Nickolson in the movie The Shining. But he clearly took some time out of typing his whole "all work and no play" to have some fun and appoint her as Head girl. She fully expected the Head boy to burst into tears as soon as he saw her.

* * *

Allie dragged her trunk off of the bus as quickly as possible to avoid anybody offering their help. For one, she liked to be able to think she could do anything on her own. But also she did not want her wands and spell books falling out all over the bus. It also didn't help that she owned the only cat she has ever known who seemed to like public attention. Allie first thought that she should name her after some famous witch, so after reading the tales of Beedle the Bard, she discovered Altheda. However, after a while it became embarrassingly pretentious and a little long to say, so she became Arthur the cat. Allie though she really should be reported to the R.S.P.C.A.

After Allie broke through the barrier, she felt immediately relieved. She was now always incredibly early but it gave her a chance to explore the platform. It was at this point where she found her little corner with a bench dedicated to someone who deceased. It was also the place where she read, because believe it or not, she actually liked working. She just didn't always choose to do it.

Before escaping to her little corner, Allie went to dump her trunk on the train. But she was carrying a 7th year library trunk and trying to be a good Head girl/student of the year. So she was sweaty and out of breath when her trunk mysteriously lightened. She turned around to find a pair of almond eyes staring at her followed by a cheeky lopsided grin. He was a complete and utter idiot, that made her irritatingly weak at the knees.

"Thought I should get on good terms with the new head girl." He stood there with his arms folded across his chest. Stupid, sexy muscles.

"Er...yea, you know I think I'm going to enjoy being your superior. I can deduct points when I want, and be overall my normal judgy self, but with a reason! And people said the 7th year would be tough" She replied, tucking a strand of light blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well unfortunately, the God of karma found it incredibly hilarious to make you my equal." He winked and tapped an identical navy blue badge. You know that wonky smile I mentioned earlier, Allie suddenly wanted to slap it off his face.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a good bargain. Although I do think the Headmaster belongs in St. Mungos. Two people with terrible grades and a light hand with the rules. Ya, he's flown way past the cuckoo's nest." Allie replied, internally kicking herself for the muggle joke.

"Oh I've always suspected that man spends too much time around Nurse Ratched." He smiled. Although it seemed a bit forced. And did she see a flicker of hurt? Mmm, I guess he feels like he deserves the Head boy status. Typical.

How typical that their talking, and joking, and acting like normal human beings was only momentary. Well the boy was tormentingly gorgeous, which naturally warranted a slap.

"Well I know how jealous you are of dominating female types. But don't worry, the female hierarchy is tough".

He narrowed his eyes and smiled "That joke would work, but I'm not winy or bitchy enough to be a girl. Plus I don't really do kitchens."

"Ha as if, you spent all of last year stuffing your face! Personally I think you just get off on tickling that pear but you know, whatever gets you going." Allie couldn't help the smile creeping on to her lips.

"Hahaha alright, alright, you caught me. But it is a saucy little minx"

"Well, clearly you've run out of women to pursue so you've turned to imaginary fruit. Its OK, old Trelawney loves running her little counseling sessions."

A frown crossed his face and made Allie jump with the sudden change of topic "So how come your here so early?"

"Oh, errrr..." A frown crossed her face, shit. She couldn't think of anyone less likely to share her secrets with. "How come you are?"

He laughed "Oh I will get you to explain yourself some day Allie. But as you asked, I always arrive early. It means that my parents can leave early and avoid the crazy fans. "

"Must be tough" Allie blurted out, blushing furiously.

"Woah, er yea, it is pretty irritating. My parents actually hate it. Umm, tends to get in the way of things a bit. Anyway I better go... so I'll see you in a bit." And without another word, he left Allie standing there completely and utterly confused. That boy was an odd one.

Suddenly, Allie was flat on the floor with something heavy on top of her. She caught a swish of black hair and a bent ankle. "Jules you clumsy bitch what have you done!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so excited to see you and then one leg got in the way of the other. I'm not entirely sure how to get out of this" Jules cried desperately.

A tall boy with red her strutted over "Oh no please ladies stay were you are. In fact I've got a camera and some jello back there, just hang on a sec"

"Oh my god if I could stand up now you would be on your ass" She replied, red in the face partly from anger and partly from embarrassment.

"Jesus Allie stop being such a perv! Thinking about my ass all the time. I feel violated!" He crossed one leg over the other looking Boy George gay.

Jules screamed out "Oh Freddie bear you absolutely love being violated you dirty whore. And lets face it, you lost your anal virginity years ago."

"Oh really, well you know I could give you some tips Jules if you ever want to get together sometime" He winked playfully.

Jules finally untangled herself and got up from the floor. She practically ran towards Fred before tripping again and landing against him. They stared at each other for a little while but quickly stepped back.

Libby ran from behind Fred, dragging Jules and Allie into one big hug.

"Ohhh threesome. Yup, that picture has been added to the wank bank."

Libby snarled "You are so disgusting, but I seemed to have forgotten you and your perverted mind."

"Awww and I missed you too Libby fin" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dom strolled over waving her strawberry blonde hair "Oh my god I've missed you all so much! I've had far too much boy company lately. I feel like I need 5 showers a day being around these lot."

"Hold on a sec Dom, you do have 5 showers a day!" Allie joked back.

Dom rolled her eyes "Yea, yea well your Head girl now, so you get your own dorm and bathroom."

Allie had told the other girls about getting the badge in the hope that they could clue her in to why she got it.

"Ohhhh sharing with Jamesie are we!? I don't think the poor dorm will stand a chance! ... Actually while we're talking I've got bets going on with the 7th years on how long they will last. Any takers?" Fred said, rubbing his fingers together.

"Hey!" Allie whined.

"Ohhh yeaaa I'm thinking 5 knuts on the break up being in February...I think I'll give them a bit of credit" Jules said handing over the money.

"Ohhh good effort, it's not a popular bet, most people are saying next week. I like the under dog stance...what about you Libs?"

"Nope. Not doing it" Which was met by a chorus of groans apart from Allie who was glaring at them all. "And it's not because I'm being a saint. Which I don't think I could pull off anyway. But because I think they'll last the year" She said, standing proudly.

"Too right! At least I have one friend!" Allie joked.

"But that's what friends are for! To bet on their friendships. It's only because we care" Dom winked playfully.

James strolled over "Hey, are you guys betting? I've gone for next month. Like to give it a chance" He shrugged, but looked guiltily over at Allie brushing his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"Great James. That gives me the vote of confidence. Or what you could do is walk up to Etheridge now and resign as Head Boy, a kind of early Christmas present. That would be great."

And with the last word she stormed off. James looked at others who shrugged but wouldn't meet him in the eye. He had a feeling they all knew he had done wrong there. Well, If she couldn't take a joke than that was fine.

"Right, well we better get on the train. Wouldn't want to miss studying like a geek this year!" Fred said, trying to break the tension.

"Yea, me and the girls are gonna go find Allie. Desperately need some girl time" Said Dom, grabbing Libby and Jules in one arm each and marching them off before they got a say.

"Yea, let's go find Andy. I'm sure he's in our usual carriage." Said James, and he and Fred climbed on the train.

* * *

James and Fred eventually found Andy immersed in a text-book. Everybody argued that Andy should have been in Ravenclaw. He was studious, intelligent and seemed to always be caught up inside of his head. The fact that he landed in Gryffindor was argued about for a long time. But James was glad, because he was an incredibly loyal friend and seemed to be the only logical and reasoning one within the group.

After a while, Molly Weasley joined them. Molly and Andy had been a couple for a few months but it was pretty sickening watching them together. But Andy was their friend and Molly was a cousin. At first Andy was hexed 20 times for hooking up with her, but after 4 weeks, they couldn't help but be friends again. The rest of the train ride was spent discussing the 7th year and the pranks they could devise. But James was miles away from the conversation. And he couldn't help but drift off back to that memorable 6th year. That moment down in the cave between him and Allie was something he couldn't understand. Yes, she was incredibly attractive, but he absolutely loathed her.

As he got off the train he was startled to see a swish of blonde hair belonging to Allie going in the opposite direction to the crowds. He couldn't help smiling at the plans she was devising for the first feast. He was actually looking forward to whatever she would come up to spite him. And with that thought, he walked up to the castle with Fred, who was discussing how many chocolate puddings he could fit in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 Licking Chips

**Author's Note: **I have again left it so so long! Had a little writers block for a while but I'm back! Couldn't leave my characters for too long :) So some more character development and interaction among them. Plus some rather interesting James/Allie moments but you will have to read to find out! Mwahah I am so evil. (and maybe if I don't ask for reviews that means you will? Aww crap, look what happened there).

**Disclaimer:** I am J. K Rowling and I like to roll in my millions all day long. No, no that was just a dream I had the other night. Dam it reality!

* * *

**Licking Chips**

By MirrorDawn25905

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Andrew Corner and Molly weasley were no where to be seen. Which usually meant that the girls would get to hear an endless spool of just how romantic he is while the guys would pretend Andy didn't exist.

Fred and Jules were sat next to each other playing a game of who can irritate each other the most whilst Dom sat opposite them shaking her head, sighing and flickering her eyes over the new Quibbler. Lorcan Scamander sat next to Dom and chatted furiously with a few 1st year Gryffindor students over the benefits of reading all of their books before classes began. Every now and then, Dom would shoot the back of Lorcan's head with a flicker of irritation, sighing and muttering how she was trying to read.

Libby was however entranced in a heavy book which was written in a language no body could let alone recognize, however even she could feel the rage consuming the boy sat next to her

James had been stabbing his steak venomously for the past 10 seconds, the irritated frown upon his face was swelling at an increasing rate, enough to attract the concern of a nearby Madame Bryony, the newly appointed Nurse.

James' youngest sibling Lily had just earned a seat at the Slytherin table and was chatting away between two besotted 1st year boys. When one of them brushed a strand of hair from her shoulder and James stood up, clearly enraged and growing ever more purple.

"For fucks sake James sit down before I make you." Said Dom, pulling him down anyway.

James turned round, his almond eyes twinkling "I just don't get it! She's here for 10 minutes and a) she gets into the Slytherin house and b) she's practically kissing some boy she's only just met, a SLYTHERIN boy! That. girl. is. going. to. give. me. a. heart. attack!"

By this point, James' voice had risen so high that half of the Gryffindor table, including a few Professors were watching him out of curiosity, disdain or concern.

Fred smiled sympathetically "Look mate, I know, if it were my sister I would probably be reacting the same. But listen, we both know Slytherins aren't that bad. Hey, you were saying just the other day, old whats-his-face, Greg, that big beefy lad was a pretty good beater."

"Exactly! And whats more, its Fred, the dumbest person I know (Hey!) that has to point out your irrationality. I swear that temper of yours is going to get you in trouble one day and I sure as well will not be there to stop it." Said Dom pointing her nose towards the floating candles in the sky.

"OK. Fine, I don't care about her being in Slytherin. She could be in whatever house she wants to be in! As long as there aren't two slimy, greasy cocky little twats with their HANDS OVER MY LITTLE SISTER!" Replied James, whose teeth were clenched so tensely that it looked like they might pop out of his mouth at any moment.

Dom rolled her eyes and looked him point blank, a dangerous feat for anyone "Look. James she is 11 years old for Christ sake! And being a GIRL myself I remember what it was like to be an 11 year old GIRL. Trust me, we thought all boys were a bunch of dirty prats who cared about nothing but their-"

"Er - Dom. We get the point" Said Libby with a smile. Dom rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Lorcan Scamander with a strand of hair twirled around her fingers.

Fred rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards Jules who had a whole chunk of steak shoved in her mouth "Er you know at this point I would normally make a joke but I think this picture (he pressed a button and a puff of smoke erupted from a tiny box) will suffice. Actually I think it would look lovely spread all over the Gryffindor common room. Don't you?"

"Frederick Weasley. If I see even one poster up I will tell Allie what you did, give her nothing but a rusty knife and lock you in a room with her. I will let your imagination run wild on that one." She said tilting her head menacingly "Are we clear?" Her deep brown eyes glinted with amusement as she attempted to suppress a grin.

"Well - Miss Ellwood. You continue to surprise me with your tormenting techniques. And here I thought you were just an innocent little deer!" Fred said smugly folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"Nice try Fred. But trust me, crossing your legs won't stop her!" Said Jules with a triumphant nod.

As Fred and Jules continued to argue Libby turned towards James attempting to catch the pair of fiercely staring eyes away from his concerned looking sister "Hey James, don't suppose you've seen Allie around, have you?"

She said this in quiet voice so that nobody else overheard. This did the trick, for the blades in his eyes immediately melted within a golden bath. He let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair "Shit no. I don't actually. I hope she's Ok. She didn't - er - mention anything suspicious on the train ride, did she?"

Libby narrowed her eyes, tilting her head suspiciously "No, no she didn't. And she wouldn't have any reason to...would she?"

"No, no...no no. Of course not. I just wondered maybe there was a reason she wasn't here. Er never mind." James then drew out a random book and began flicking through the pages so Libby wouldn't interrogate him anymore.

He heard a sigh and an almond flick of hair as Libby turned her attention towards a Gryffindor 6th year who had been staring at her for the past 10 minutes.

James felt immediately irritated with himself. He had played that completely wrong. First of all, he knew he had made the girl suspicious which meant Allie would probably be questioned, which meant he would have to tolerate the hurl of insults chucked his way. Why does she have to be so bloody bad tempered? Alright, alright, its a difficult subject. Secondly, James should have noticed to begin with because this meant that he couldn't sneak away without having people follow him or question why he was leaving. He couldn't go under his invisibility cloak to find out what she was up to this time round. What if she did something stupid? Again?

Although James didn't realize it, every muscle in his body was tensed and his eyes were trained upon the front doors.

Libby was finally able to draw herself away from the 6th year by promising him that she would tutor him later that year. Fat chance of that but it distracted him for a while. She turned around and noticed James' gaze upon the door, a smile crept onto her face and the muscles in her lips were having a hard time keeping it down.

James noticed the smile and returned it with a glare which triggered a hysterical laughing fit from her part.

Fred noticed the commotion "Oi! What are you laughing at? Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me!" But Libby was too busy straining with giggles while James sat there glaring at her

"Ohhh wait I've definitely got it! James got out his..."

"Fred!" They all shouted whilst Jules clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Well while your sitting there nicely gagged I would actually like to confirm that she was laughing about the time you ran around naked outside the Gryffindor common room. Oh and what happened? Oh yea, Professor Fletcher caught you and made you wear second hand pants for the rest of the day. I do recall they were a lovely pink and had little pixies all over them" Said James, sitting back with one eyebrow raised.

Everyone else had burst into laughter for they remembered the look on Fletcher's face, a tall, beautiful woman who Fred had a crush on since day one. Unfortunately for him, she didn't tolerate much which was combined with a good sense of humor. This made Fred her perfect target. Normally he didn't mind, but on this occasion I think the weather outside was a little too cold.

Fred sat there stony faced, then he turned and said "Oh James by the way what do those chips taste like?"

"Oh Fred I'm so relived you asked. All over those years of you stuffing your face and I figured you probably didn't know what food actually tasted like."

Fred responded by crossing his arms "Oh please do share with us all"

"Well you see there are witches and wizards down below preparing our food. When it comes to the chips, they take a potato, peel it, chop it into finger shaped sizes and fry it and then it ends up tasting like...like...wait a minute". James' eyes grew wide with horror as his mouth fell open whilst Fred was in fits of laughter.

"What? I don't get it!" Said Libby with a confused look on her face.

Lorcan started to laugh and high fived Fred who laughed even harder now.

"Oh my god will somebody please explain why James looks like he's going to cover us all in vom!" Says Libby, holding up a plate for protection.

As the laughter died down Fred said "Ok...ok...god I am a genius prankster...you see whilst Jamesie over here was mourning the absence of his beloved (ducking as a chip is sent his way) I looked at Jamesie's plate and realized it looked a little dull. It needed a little extra...flavor..." Finally the whole plate of chips was sent his way and he attempted to duck them all "Bro! I don't want that all over me!"

Finally the prank clicked and an expression of nausea spread throughout the group.

"Oh my god Fred I didn't think you could get anymore disgusting but here we are. You really have out done yourself this time" Jules said with a sarcastic clap.

"Seriously, that's gross. I mean, that's incestuous right?" Said Libby as the others nodded.

Fred looked at Lorcan who appeared equally confused. "Ohhhh...ohhhh ... oh my god ew. You girls are filthy, disgusting! Eurgh! Seriously go have a bath right now! Together...while I watch...no, bathe with you..." Fred said with a smile.

Dom shook her head "Please, Libby, Jules ignore my disgusting cousin over here. You two clearly haven't been around these idiots long enough to know the 'typical' pranks, seriously, I need to start teaching classes". She rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine.

"Ok so if it wasn't...(she nodded her head suggestively)...then what did you do?" Said Libby her eyes looking incredulously at Fred expecting something much worse.

"Well you filthy, filthy girls ... oh I love saying that without feeling like a deserved that hit (for Jules had been punching him for every joke he made) I actually licked, LICKED, the chip. But I guess you two will make it into something so much more filthy. But because I am so incredibly hurt by your assumptions, you could always make it up to me by telling me these fantasies..." Said Fred looking at Jules and Libby expectantly.

"NO!" They both said giving him two equally evil expressions.

"How I have lived with you and been your friend for the past 17 years is beyond me. I guess you are my cousin, and somehow my incredibly filthy blood relation. Somebody up there hates me" Said James with his head balanced in his hand. In reality, he was secretly pleased that the conversation had swayed away from 'his beloved'.

Suddenly James was hit square in the face by a pile of chips and as he wiped the grease from his eyes, he saw a very windswept and muddy looking Allie.

"Merlin where the hell have you been!?" Said Dom attempting to pick twigs from her hair as she sat down next to her.

Allie waved away her hand and attempted to ignore the intense expression melting into her skin from a certain boy sitting opposite her. Instead, she announced to the group

"Ladies and Gentleman, if you would kindly turn your attention to the Ravenclaw table, you shall see that the Ravenclaw's aren't making as much sense as usual".

And sure enough, it seemed as though something they had eaten had caused them to babble uncontrollably. Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, clapped his hands and laughed. He had even summoned a group of Ravenclaw's around him to examine. Professor Binns, History of Magic teacher and Professor Defero of Ancient Runes were also sat together talking animatedly at the possibility of this language.

Everyone was laughing uncontrollably as Anthony Clearwater attempted to charm a 5th year Hufflepuff until he took a bite of lemon cheesecake. Soon enough he was chasing her around the hall as she screamed about him being a 'lunatic'.

"Oh that was priceless" Said a chuckling Allie "And if you direct your eyes towards the Hufflepuff area, you shall see the ties that bind them" And sure enough, the bench had been cursed with an Incarcerous spell causing the arms of that particular table to be roped together. Jack Zabini was attempting to reach for his wand as he had been covered head to toe with rice pudding as Lucie Edgcombe had reached for a bowl. Zabini had always deliberately picked on Lucie so she sat with a wide smile on her face as the pudding soaked further and further into his long hair.

"Hahah oh my fucking god that could not have gone more perfectly. Good start to the season" Said Fred winking at her.

"Why thank you" Said Allie with a sly smile on her face "Now the big finale. If you peer to the furthest end of the hall, you will find that the Slytherin's are not so difficult to see as we thought"

Allie seemed to be referring to the shock of lime green hair that had pervaded half of the students sitting at the Slytherin table. Fortunately Lily Potter had avoided it, perhaps a little too conveniently as the rest of her table seemed to share the same green hair. She was however laughing hysterically as the boys seemed to be suddenly incredibly concerned in their appearances. Professor Principia, head of Slytherin house was clapping her hands, delighted in the array of colours. Principia was a very young and cheerful woman yet she always had a quick and clever comeback and managed to come out with an equal amount of pranks as some of her students.

"Woah Allie you actually made some of those greasy looking fuckers look half decent. And Charlotte Nott looks pretty fuckable right now, never banged a girl with green hair. Something to check off the list." Said Fred eyeing the tall, slim girl who was waving her hair around and admiring its emerald shine.

"Oh Freds, your wishful thinking is so unrealistic you need a good smack on the head" Said Dom.

"What?" But before Fred could even turn his head he received a big wack on the head with a pineapple from Jules.

"Hey!" He said rubbing his head and turning towards Jules "That bloody hurt! And it was spikey! You could have impaled me! You could have killed me! Wow a near death experience..." Said Fred.

"No Freddie, if I wanted to kill you, I probably would have done by now" Said Jules sticking out her tongue.

"Yea Fred, she has a fair point!" Said James at last, fore he had been too astounded by the spell work surrounding him.

"Hmmm I need to develop mirrors on either side of my head. Oh! Allie could you do that for the whole Quidditch team this year!? We would always miss those bludgers!"

"NO!" Said Allie and James in unison, leaping away instinctively from each other in surprise.

"Alright fucking hell, don't send the dementors in to kill me yet! Anyway we don't need any extra help! Especially with Dommy here as captain!" Said Fred holding up his hand for a high five.

Dom however ignored it completely and turned towards everyone "Well I have been devising plans all summer, I have scheduled my first try out session which I actually need to hand to you both (gesturing towards Allie and James). But I'll do it back in the dormitory, some people can get a little grabby when it comes to try outs."

"Yes! Awesome, cannot wait. I'll spend tonight shining my beaters bat and maybe riding my broom a little. After I ride Charlotte of course..." Said Fred lost in thought.

"Fred I will hit you with the fucking bat in a minute if you don't shut up! And anyway, don't get any ideas. Just because you have been on the team doesn't mean you will get a spot this year" Said Dom, her head held high.

"Fucking hell you sound just like my Dad. Plus Fred is born to be a beater, these try outs are pretty pointless if you ask me." Said James folding his arms.

"What would have been pointless would be appointing you captain when you clearly have no idea about Quidditch. Who got the Quidditch badge? Oh wait that was me, yea." Said Dom with a smile on her face.

Allie looked at James through out the entire speech and noticed a lot of hurt flicker on his face. At this point she felt pretty angry at Dom "Oh yea and does anybody see a head badge sitting on your jumper? No. I didn't think so. James could probably knock you off your broom in a matter of seconds with a wand in his hand." Said Allie glaring at Dom.

Everyone else was looking this other way fearing the awkwardness of the situation.

Everybody except for James, who was staring at Allie with a mixture of confusion and anger "You know I was really handling it myself. But of course you couldn't keep your mouth shut. I know you find that pretty difficult but you couldn't even pass an opportunity to voice an opinion. Well done Allie." Said James, although he instantly regretted it as he saw the look of hurt spreading across her face. Something which was quickly concealed from anybody else apart from him.

"Well maybe I ought to clonk all of our heads with a beaters bat to forget the entire evening!" Said Fred. Everyone stared at him "What?" He said confused. At that, they all burst into laughter.

* * *

Finally the feast was cleared and the noise was beginning to fade.

As Madame Bryony has fixed the last green haired student she returned to her seat. Allie turned away from the scene to see Headmaster Etheridge stand to the podium, smile and wink at Allie. She smiled back but felt incredibly confused. Did he actually approve of these pranks? Or was that a kind of sympathetic 'ah you didn't last long now did you?' well she guessed she would find out in their meeting later.

Etheridge clapped his hands and announced "A splendid array of magic which we have all just witnessed and I hope you sincerely enjoyed your meal, a first for some, and a last first for others. We have remained serious for far too long, and I agree with Principia that some of the Slytherins look dashing in their new hair dos. I fear I am a little behind the time."

(which earned an array of giggles for he was picking at the grey tufts of hair surrounding a rather circular bald patch)

"If you can't make fun of yourselves than those who do will have far too much to go on. The ramblings of an old man. Now, I must unfortunately interrupt this message with a rather stern and upsetting note. I understand that in the past years the Slytherin house have encountered a certain amount of stigma from the rest of the houses. I cannot name the amount of excellent Slytherin wizards who have surpassed this school and succeeded in creating equal rights for others or saving those in danger. Even so, they should not have to prove themselves everyday with magical feats of greatness. Any student who I see bullying an individual will be asked to leave Hogwarts immediately. And I trust that you will not be so naive to think that these are the only eyes I possess within this school."

James glanced at Lilly Potter who seemed to be nervously surveying the rest of the school. James winked at her and smiled encouragingly, so she puffed out her chest a little and nodded. Allie felt a little confused, had she been bullying students with her pranks? It wasn't to individually spite anyone, she just wanted to have a little fun. Maybe she had screwed it up after all. Dam.

"Now that that nastiness is over with I have a much happier announcement to make. I would like to introduce our new heads of year, Mr James Potter (people cheered and clapped and James proudly waved earning a sigh from Allie) and Miss AnnabAllie Frances (who received a lot of whispered confusion and glances). I am certain that they will provide an excellent year. All prefects must attended their allotted meetings with your seniors and as the Quidditch season begins (earning a cheer) you will need to send all try-out schedules to them also."

"Such an exciting year ahead. And I rambled on so much that I hoped to make you all sleepy enough for bed. Now off to bed, and let your heads be filled with dreams of broomsticks and potions"

On that note everybody dragged their sleep weighted feet across the hall to their dormitories.

On the way out Fred said "Bloody hell and you think I'm dirty! That bloody old perv thinking about kids dreams!"

"Er - Fred - I don't think anyone would want to go near the kind of dreams you have, or go near your bed for that matter." Said Libby

"Yea mate he's right. I think i'm mentally scarred from living with you all these years. I really have been meaning to sue..." Said Lorcan "Well at least James gets his own headquarters this year. Lucky bastard." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh yea lucky me I get to share it with him. His bed also comes with the soft slumber sounds of him screwing a girl in the next room. I need to invest in some earplugs." Said Allie sulking.

"Jealous are we?" Said James, smirking.

"Er we have to go... yea bye" Said Fred as the others ran out of the hall you could hear a feint "Thank fuck we escaped from that just in time".

"I just feel embarrassed for you really. I mean girls talk James. And well, if one happens to tell me how bad her night was or how small. Well I can't just ignore her can I? I also can't really ignore the fact that a girl may walk in, and then 5 seconds later, walk out again. A certain girl in yellow and black robes." Said Allie, leaning against the table looking at James with a wild glint in her eye.

James replied bitterly "You could really do with shutting up once in a while Allie. Or can you? I mean Phillipe Jordan's cock is wedged in there half the time" he laughed sharply.

Allie glared at him venomously "Now who's the jealous one?"

"Ha! Oh come on Allie. You can't resist me, you can barely keep your hands off me." James said inching a little closer.

Allie stared at him incredulously "You've got to be fucking kidding me!? Your delusional. You must be!"

But James ignored this and stepped closer unable to keep that wonky smile from his face. His hazel eyes were burning behind dark eyelashes "You know I want you. Every. Single. Day. I think about every piece of you." He had stepped so close that they were nearly touching. He let his eyes examine every part of her face. Allie's lips parted slightly, her green eyes dazzling beneath his golden shine.

She breathed deeply, inhaling the taste of his skin.

"You want to know the difference between you and me James? You have a heart to break, and no doubt I would rip it apart. But you see mine doesn't exist. I think you must know by now that this is toxic."

James loved the way her tongue curled around the word. It didn't repel her from him, it left him wanting her more.

But instead she smiled and turned around closing her eyes.

"I'll continue to play your games but I don't believe that for a second. And well, we don't really have a second." James looked at his watch "Etheridge has been waiting for us for exactly 10 minutes and 56 seconds so..."

But as he looked up she was gone. He scanned the hall but there wasn't a strand of blonde hair to be seen so he shook his head, grabbed his bag and ran full sprint down the corridor.

* * *

She needed to run away from James. The fucking prick. She truly wished he would just leave her alone.

"Allie? Are you Ok?" Said Etheridge with a look of concern upon his face.

"Yes Headmaster of course. I apologize profusely I was a little distracted and it seems that my co worker was even more so."

Headmaster Etheridge's office was a sight to see. The ceiling had been painted into the entire landscape of stars and it seemed to move about so that when you looked at it, your eyes were entranced by its sight. The entire room was also covered in various pieces of machinery, some rusty and broken down while others gleamed a golden shine. It made Allie think of a certain persons almond eyes.

The Headmaster said "Oh yes, don't worry about it. I think a certain young blonde girl was pulling upon his affections. Ah, (as she was about to interrupt) we will discuss that another time for our head boy has just entered."

"Sir, I am so so sorry I completely lost track of time." Said an out of breath James.

"Don't worry my dear boy! These things happen, just the other day I was buying myself some tea leaves just to discover that I had brought dried nettles instead, they did not taste particularly favorable either. But enough of an old mans many mistakes I have come to see you! And on this evening full of magic and wonder and happiness!"

"Sir I was just wondering..." Said Allie, for she had been bursting to say it all night.

"...Why I appointed you both. When you clearly lack discipline, you hate following rules, have a list of detentions as big as a History of magic book and play a dozen pranks on students everyday". Said Etheridge putting his finger tips together.

"Wow sir, when you put it like that I don't know why I'm still at this school!" Said Allie smiling and frowning simultaneously.

"Because I know why you do it. A year after the great wizarding war there was much despair through out the community for every poor soul lost to its brutality. Everybody still expected death around every corner and unfortunately lessons were just not enough. Then things became brighter and happier as generations wore on. However, there is always an element of sorrow laying around this old castle. And I think you two sensed this. Which is why I appointed you, you both understand the needs of people, you both care about the people of this school, otherwise you would not have put in so much effort over the years. I believe there is a lot of passion and drive in both of you, but most of all, you have both been through difficult times, yet the fact you have overcome it is a strength I saw which won that dreadful war. Now do you still wonder why you hold those badges?"

They both sat there stunned.

"No I guessed not. Well you know that every month there must be an annual check up meeting for the prefects. There will be one at the end of this month however, there will also be one tomorrow for you both to explain to them their duties. It is all in the letter which I have left on your beds. Now down to the most important part. You will be sharing a head dormitory. The living area must be kept in a tidy state and I strongly advise the practicing of spells or potions to be kept to classrooms. However, you have not been turfed out of your Gryffindor surroundings and if you wish to meet your friends, you may do so. I think it is best if you do not spend too much time together. It can get a little ... lets say, stuffy."

They both smiled and looked down a little embarrassed.

"Now that I have achieved my mission of making you both feel completely and utterly awkward. Off to bed, the both of you. And may the best prank win."

And with that he blinked and disappeared.

Allie got up and turned towards James with a smile on her face, she lent down slowly and put her hand on both of his legs "A challenge eh? I'm always up for a challenge. Game on." And she winked and walked off.

James sat there completely silent and gulped. He was a little turned on and he felt like walking up to her, grabbing her and having her right there and then. But unfortunately he was little more rational then that, and he was also still pretty angry at her.

James and Allie shared a strange relationship. Feeling something for each other only made them hate each other, and when they hated each other they only felt lust. And when they were friends with each other, they couldn't help but flirt. Bringing the endless cycle back round again.


	4. Chapter 4 Do It, I Dare You

**Author's Note: **Hello! I am back at University now so everything has been a little hectic. I hope this chapter makes up for it though, its a pretty big one and I hope you enjoy it! This chapter should be read from the eyes of Allie. I thought it was necessary to give an insight into my OC. Please let me know what you think of her, she is a pretty complicated character in some ways, but I don't want to give anything away! I already have some ideas for the next chapter so I will do it as soon as possible!

One more exciting note, I have requested an drawing of Allie from somebody on Deviantart, it has not been done yet but I am eagerly awaiting it! Her work is amazing so check it out... her name is Twirkle on Deviantart.

**Disclaimer: **No, J.K Rowling has no written a next generation fanfic. Although I'm sure others would agree with me in saying that she should definitely write one!

* * *

**Do It, I Dare You**

By MirrorDawn25905

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Allie was lying on her bed, her emerald green eyes staring at the empty ceiling. But she was looking at something else entirely, a strange dream filled with dark shadows and distant voices. Allie spent every morning trying to figure out what had happened the night her parents died. The entire night seemed to be a blank spot in her memory, and she only really revived from her comma when she sat in her empty flat on her first night alone.

The first couple of days back at Hogwarts had been surprisingly OK. The work had been mainly book work which she found boring but easy. James and Allie had also had their first prefect meeting which, surprising to both of them, actually went very smoothly. Allie noticed that James seemed to be a leader, everyone looked up to him and she could see why Etheridge appointed him. Allie attempted to do her best during the meeting but she still doubted herself. They had arranged for the corridors to be patrolled during the nights and Allie and James would be doing so by the end of the week. She was not looking forward to this at all, being alone with James in a dark corridor, something would happen.

But this morning Allie lay stretched out across her bed, with her emerald eyes focusing on something miles away. Her Ipod and earphones were looped lazily around her pillow, something with a guitar murmuring faintly. Next to her bed contained an ash tray and some stubbed out cigarettes that billowed stale smoke. A few bottles of vodka strayed lonely next to her bed, ready for another night. The rest of her room was fairly tidy and spare, apart from a windowsill which was cluttered with photo frames of the same people. They dripped with sadness. Arthur the cat sat at the end of her bed sleeping peacefully in a tightly curled ball and Allie rolled her eyes, even the bloody cat could sleep in.

Allie got up and stared at her appearance. Despite everything, she had actually managed a good nights sleep and her mind seemed clear, she felt good. She lit a cigarette and grabbed her wand, leaving her room and strolling straight into the room of the sleeping boy opposite. His room was a mess, littered with used paper, sweet wrappers, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes bags and cans of beer. There were posters and banners littering the floor urging to be pinned up.

In the middle of this litter stood a bed containing a deeply sleeping boy. James' hair was a disheveled mane that poked out in various places. Allie sat on the edge of his bed and inhaled her cigarette whilst observing his appearance. She smiled at the way his mouth hung open clumsily leaving a trail of drool down his cheek. Long dark eyelashes curved on top of his closed eyelids, and she wondered idly about what he was dreaming of. His right arm was slung casually above his head, entangling his fingers deeply within his hair. His bed cover had fallen exposing a long, toned torso, and she let her eyes caress the exposed skin.

She inhaled again and smiled, it was such a perfect moment, and these kind of moments don't happen every day. She was crazy not to make the most of this ample opportunity to destruct. Allie pulled out her wand and lifted it above his face, she whispered augamenti and allowed droplets of water to fall onto his face. She rolled her eyes in irritation, because he still continued to snore peacefully. How was it possible that he irritated her when he wasn't even awake? But she wasn't going to give up easily, so instead she let the whole water pour over his face.

James sat up abruptly soaked with water to find Allie who couldn't stop laughing.

"Allie!? Seriously! What the fuck was that!?" James said, obviously enraged.

"Oh you seemed far too peaceful, plus you were taking up a too much space on the bed" Said Allie shrugging like it was completely ordinary. She laid back on the dry part and inhaled again.

"You really shouldn't smoke, those are bad for you." Said James standing above her.

As much as she hated admitting it, the view was pretty nice. "Oh really" Said Allie rolling her eyes "I hadn't heard."

But before she could do anything, James cast the augamenti charm and covered her in water, putting out her cigarette.

James started laughing uncontrollably "Problem solved, I guess I will have to do that every time you smoke"

"Oh you wanna play? Ok, I'll play" Said Allie getting up. She cast a snowball and aimed it directly at his face.

"Right, that's it!" Said James, chasing Allie out of the room. She ran and hid behind a sofa, but when she looked out he seemed to disappear. Suddenly a pile of leaves hit her in the face, but she brushed away the twigs and hit him with more water. She looked around but again he had disappeared. How was he doing that? All of a sudden James was on top of her, pinning her to the floor. His golden eyes danced upon her face as he looked down at her with a wonky grin.

She feigned a sulky expression "That's not fair. You cheated, I was winning hands down."

"Well I'm sorry if your a terrible loser but I definitely won, and anyway, who's on top of who here?" Said James raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you want to be the other way round than I would happily oblige" Said Allie with a long smile.

James breathed heavily and bent down slowly so he was close to Allie's face. However she saw the opportunity, grabbed James' shoulders and got on top of him instead. Allie raised her wand and started flooding his face with water. He gurgled a protest but she was laughing too hard to notice.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear what your saying. Your thirsty? Ok" Said Allie clearly enjoying teasing him.

"OK! OK! Stop! I'm going to drown" Shouted James beneath a shower of water.

Allie stopped the flow of water, "You only had to ask" she said, getting up and walking away. She started wringing out her pajama top and swept a strand of damp her out of her eyes.

James also stood up "Well at least I don't need a shower now" he said, laughing.

She felt his eyes drift over her body and she raised an eyebrow "Yea well I do actually" And she walked away, letting him see her take off her top from behind. She actually enjoyed teasing James, it was fun seeing his ego taken down a notch. And when he wasn't being such an arrogant prat, she didn't actually mind him too much. The problem was he was haunted by the shadow of his grandfather.

Allie dried her wet hair to reveal soft light blonde strands looping down her back. She put on her skirt, shirt and tie before grabbing a tattered bag and leaving her room. James was sat with his legs lazily hung over the arm rest reading the Daily Profit. An image flickered on the front cover beneath a heading that read "Death eaters: Where Are They Hiding?" She had read a few similar articles, and distinctly remembered a line reading "muggle born witches need to be on their guard, we have had no reports of murder but several incidents of injuries". It didn't scare her one bit, she actually would enjoy facing some of these people. Allie felt confident with a wand, and she rarely had any difficulty with defensive spells. But that sentence still hung over her in a peculiar way, there was something about it.

Allie had failed to notice James analyzing her concerned expression, and she walked out, completely forgetting he was there. She walked into a corridor to find two boys fighting over a pack of cards, surrounded by a large group of second years shouting them on. She sighed, flicked her wand sending them far apart. She then cast a spell that bound them together so they could not move. She noticed that one was a Hufflepuff, and the other one a Slytherin.

They started shouting about who did what and when, but when she looked at them, they were immediately quiet.

"The fight was pretty entertaining. I'll give you that. But also really very pointless. Neither of you were using your wands so I can't really commend any magic work. Now, I believe it was 1998 when the battle of Hogwarts was fought to defeat old Voldy. Around 80 deaths occurred that night, but in the end it accomplished this safe little environment that we walk around in now. Well my little history lesson here brings me back to you two. A great battle with over 200 people against to little boys fighting in a corridor. Really. Very. Pointless" Allie flicked her wand allowing the bandages to untie around the boy's arms. She then turned and walked down the corridor, she had missed breakfast and was very late to her Charms lesson.

A hand grabbed her arm and she turned round. "That was ... great." Said an out of breath James.

"Erm, thanks. Why are you here?" Said Allie slightly confused.

James put a hand through his hair, and Allie smiled inwardly because she knew he only did this when he was nervous.

"Well I just wanted to say ... look I know people have been saying stuff about you being Head girl. And I just wanted to say your great ... I mean you were great, back then. Anyway gotta go" And he sped off without looking back.

Wow, Allie thought, James really did find it difficult to compliment her. She laughed lightly but sardonically. She knew he wanted her, she knew there was something there. But she also knew that she would break his heart, but it didn't stop her from playing with danger, playing with the idea of it.

* * *

Allie finally arrived in the classroom and sat down next to Fred, who was busy talking to Anastacia Boot, a Hufflepuff student with a reputation for having slept with half of the 7th year male population. She was sat on his desk playing with a strand of hair and purposefully allowing him to see her cleavage. Allie rolled her eyes, cast a spell underneath her desk that swept Anastasia straight off the table.

"Hey!" Said Anastasia, directing a glare towards Allie.

"Oh sorry did that hit you? I was just practicing a spell" Said Allie, smiling sarcastically.

But Fred got up and helped her up, then whispered something in her ear about the Astronomy tower before allowing her to leave.

"Cheers Allie" Said Fred for which she replied "No problem."

They had been doing the same routine time and again. It helped him get laid, and Allie actually enjoyed the chance to cast spells at some of the silly desperate sluts that were in her year. But it was all part of her little plan. Fred and Jules would be together eventually, easy stuff.

Professor Flitwick silenced the rest of the class and told them to turn to page 115. He was small and very old, but she suspected some of his dwarf blood allowed him to live much longer. He was a very cheerful person, but Allie always thought he seemed a little sad.

Fred turned to Allie and said "Hey Allie, what kind of bread do elves make sandwiches with? Shortbread! Why did the elf put his bed into the fireplace? He wanted to sleep like a log! Whats the first thing that elves learn in school? The elf-abet! If athletes get athletes foot what do elves get?-

"Seriously, stop while your ahead" Said Allie flashing her emerald eyes towards Fred.

"Mistletoe! Get it, they get mistle...oh your no fun in the morning." Said Fred

"Yes but I found them highly amusing, you will have to tell me more" Said Professor Flitwick, Fred flinched and smiled awkwardly "Now please turn to page 115 and read on, your favorite task Mr Weasley!" Said Flitwick, chuckling as he walked past.

"Fuck. You could have told me!" Said Fred shoving Allie playfully to the side.

"And miss out on all the fun!? Nah..."

Flitwick then set the task of asking each student to levitate the object in front of them without saying the spell. The room was covered in students that were wordlessly attempting to cast the spell but for some, the temptation was far too much. Fred kept continuously attempting to say the spell without Flitwick noticing, but each time he would berate Fred for doing so. He seemed to spend the rest of the lesson trying to avoid the task rather than do it. Allie knew she was good at this lesson, therefore when the feather didn't immediately lift, she felt confused and incredibly irritated. That had never happened before.

"Ah Allie. I thought you would have some trouble. You need to learn to use your mind, to control your mind. Don't worry, it takes practice." As Flitwick walked away Allie felt deflated. Had she lost her ability over the Summer?

When class ended, Fred said goodbye and walked in the opposite direction as Allie headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knew she would be able to do this lesson. Unfortunately, she was entirely wrong. This time Professor Fletcher made James her partner, and he confidently cast a spell at her knowing she would defend it immediately. Surprising to both of them, Allie was flung to the ground.

"Oh my god, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I thought..."

"Don't worry." She brushed away the hand that he offered to help her up "Try again" Allie said with a determined expression.

James was reluctant and even winced as he cast the spell the flung her to the ground again.

"Ah Allie, Yes to make these incantations wordlessly, you must have control of your mind" Said Fletcher as she strolled past "Take a break and let James try"

Allie frowned with frustration and aimed at James who didn't manage to block it in time. However, on the second try he did it immediately. This sent Allie into a terrible mood and she stormed out after class leaving James feeling awful. What happened? She started the day out so well. She suddenly wanted to climb straight back into bed and go back to sleep. If only it could be like that, you could just said yep, days been cancelled, I'm going back to bed.

Instead she dragged her feet across the grounds to Herbology.

Jules said "Hey! Look what I just pulled out of this spikey looking thing, disgusting isn't it!? Apparently we have to put it into a plant pot and there's something else..."

Allie got the pot and they worked together.

Jules said "Hey are you OK? Fred mentioned something earlier..."

"Oh you were with Fred were you!? And how was the love of your life?" Said Allie smiling cheekily

Jules blushed furiously, and glanced nervously around the room to check no one had been listening "I would prefer if we spoke about this another time" She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't want to hear what he said about you?" Said Allie smiling

"He did? What?" Said Jules with a big smile on her face that she couldn't conceal

"Hmm, something about a certain someone's upcoming birthday" Said Allie

"Oh my god I cannot wait! The party is going to be so so good! We HAVE to get battered so I don't remember a thing about getting older" Said Jules

"Well I dunno if your old body can take it, you'll probably wake up with a hangover, some grey hair and a few extra lines" Said Allie

"Stop it! I bloody well hope not"

"But then again, Freddie does seem to like older women, he fancies old Fletcher after all" Said Allie smiling

However at that moment Professor Longbottom was standing behind them "Miss Frances, I don't expect to hear talk like that, especially from the Head girl. Detention, tomorrow night in my office" and he walked away.

"Oh Allie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, don't worry" Said Allie. But she was worried, she had too much to do as it was and it really didn't help everyone else's confidence in her as head girl.

As soon as Allie stepped outside Satu Chang walked up to her "Detention, for the perfect little Head girl. My my, we really are struggling aren't we? Well I saw it coming any way, smoking and drinking, got a nice future planned yet? Or it could be back to the muggle world where you belong" Said Satu, laughing mockingly and walking away.

Satu was very popular and seemed to hate the fact that Allie had no interest in being popular at all. Apparently you have to be jealous to be her friend. But Allie had her suspicions, yes her taunting was petty, but she had seen her, during the night, spending a lot of time in the potions classroom. And more then often, she had seen her with a group of people who Allie was sure had never even spoken to her before. Something was definitely being plotted, and Allie was going to find out. But later. Because today had been miserable.

Jules looked sympathetically at her "Eurgh I hate that girl, she's so thick as well, I-"

"Save it, I don't care" Said Allie

"Allie, may I have a word?" Said Longbottom

With one last glance Jules left.

"I read the piece you handed in last semester. It could have been excellent, I felt like you had the idea to get a good grade but didn't really bother. What happened?" Said Longbottom

Allie thought back to when she had handed it in and realized it was just after...

"I'm sorry Professor, I should have worked harder. I was tired. But I can take it back and write you another copy if that would be better?" Said Allie

"No, its OK. But you seem to hand in spectacular pieces of work and pieces like this. I once met a man who told me that friendship and love is the most powerful thing you can have in your life. Having people surround you. Don't isolate yourself Allie, you should tell someone" Said Longbottom

Allie could fill the rage building up inside her, but needed to bottle it down. Push everything far far down otherwise it would all come out, and her life would come crashing down. "Ok Professor thank you. I shall see you tomorrow"

She turned around and walked off, to find that it was pouring down with rain. She put up the hood of her cloak in an attempt to stay dry but it was no use, flecks of rain kept dancing into the material. As she trudged through the mud she realized the sound of rain had stopped. Allie looked up to find James on a broom holding an umbrAllie over her.

"Heard you had a bad day" He said swooping down and standing in front of her so that they were both beneath it.

"Thank you, you didn't have to" Said Allie smiling sincerely

"Well it seems you and me can't avoid being soaked" Said James

Allie looked at him properly and realized he was wearing his Quidditch robes, try outs were today. "Oh I forgot, how did they go?"

A smile beamed onto his face "Well as you pleaded, I guess I will sign the autograph of the newest Gryffindor chaser!" Said James, bowing and waving to an invisible crowd

"Stop it! Your letting all the water in. Well done, your fan girls would have probably beaten Dom to a pulp if she hadn't." Said Allie rolling her eyes.

"I am offended! I got it on sheer talent actually!" Said James feigning shock.

"Yea yea Mr Celebrity, who else gets the privileged of playing with you, O mighty one?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Well you will be pleased to know that Libby is also a chaser along with a 6th year boy called Kevin Stanley. Good team this year, definitely gonna win! Fred got beater and that twat Robert Wood will be working with him."

"Oh come on, just because he beat you in that Quidittch tournament doesn't mean he's twat, it means he's better than you!" Said Allie

"Oh fuck off! That's a load of rubbish, your just saying that because you slept with him last year" Said James with a vibrant glint in his eye

"Well he wasn't bad at that either if I remember rightly." Said Allie but James immediately stopped and turned towards her.

"You know you sleep with these prats that treat you like your absolutely nothing. Well if you keep sleeping with them, that's exactly what you'll be, absolutely nothing." Said James but this seemed to hit a sore spot, because he could see hurt it what would have been to anyone else, a carefully concealed expression.

"You don't know anything about me" She went to walk away but he grabbed her before she could.

"I didn't mean it like that. And I do know you. It sounded a lot less harsher in my head" Said James with a smirk.

Allie rolled her eyes "Go on then, who else has joined the Quidditch team?"

James rolled his eyes, but saw the pleading look in her eyes for him to change the subject "OK well we've got a 5th year called Jack Talbot as our new keeper and Dom will be seeker... her Dad will be so proud"

"And yours won't?" Said Allie, raising an eyebrow

"He will, he will. But I didn't follow in my Father's footsteps. I didn't get on the team in the first year, I wasn't even on the team till my 4th year." Said James glancing at Allie

"Your not your father, or your grandfather for that matter. Your James Sirius Potter, Head boy and on the quidditch team. Besides me, you probably have the best grades in the school and get to sleep with about a 10 fan girls a day. Not many people can say that." Said Allie

They had reached the big Oak doors and James was standing in front of her feeling completely confused. "Was that a compliment!?" He said searching her face.

"Anyone gotta go, thanks for the umbrAllie" And with that she ran off without saying a word.

Allie knew she had let herself be vulnerable, it was completely stupid and she couldn't believe she had done it. So she ran, like a little coward. Dam, she wished that Godric Gryffindor would stop looking at her with disdain. Stupid Potter.

* * *

Allie spent the rest of the day in a miserable mood, avoiding all of her friends and not really talking to anybody. When her last lesson was finished she practically ran out of the classroom. Allie decided to skip dinner and go straight to her room, she didn't really feel like being in a crowded hall and she couldn't wait to crack into a bottle of vodka.

Once Allie was back she got out the bottle of Vodka and took a shot. The hot liquor poured down her throat soothingly and she immediately began to feel light and happy. Every tense muscle relaxed so she put on some lively music and turned it up loud. Allie took another swig of Vodka and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She had completely changed in the past two years, she struggled to remember the free girl from her 5th year. Allie's eyes had turned a shade darker and they glittered with fragments of her memory.

Allie turned around and took another swig of Vodka. She was now beginning to feel completely weightless and a long smile was plastered on her face as she danced in the middle of the floor. The music embraced her skin and moved her every muscle. Allie closed her eyes and felt that empty black mass spin and spin. Allie pushed her head backwards and let her hair drip down her back. Allie felt like she was flowing down an invisible stream, going further and further away.

"Wow" Said the voice belonging to James Potter standing in the door way, Allie stopped and turned towards him "Seriously what kind of Vodka is that? I think I need some"

He walked into her room and went to take the bottle but she held it away at the last moment.

"Ah ah, ladies first" and she talk a swig of vodka letting the glass glide over her mouth.

James took it from her and took a deeper gulp of liquid, cringing afterwards.

Allie rolled her eyes "Pussy"

"Ha ha I'm pretty sure I would beat you at a drinking game by miles"

"Is that a challenge?"

But before James could answer there was a knock at the door. They both walked towards the door and James opened it to reveal Fred, Dom, Jules, Libby, Molly, Andy and Lorcan behind it.

"Any chance we could gate crash? I know this room is reserved for royalty so I guess only I may step in, but let them down gently" Said Fred winking, he attempted to walk in but was thrown to the back of the group by the others as they walked through.

"Hey! How rude!" Said Fred sulking "There should be rules against this!"

Dom replied "Since when did you bother following rules, the both of you!?" looking at James and Fred.

"Ummmm" They both said thinking hard.

Everyone else laughed and sat on the various sofas.

"So Miss Hide-away! We finally found you" Said Jules to Allie, who rolled her eyes "What have you been up to all on your lonesome?"

James chuckled "Well she was actually putting on a little performance" Ducking as a pillow was sent his way.

Fred said "Ohhh a performance eh? Please tell me it involved a pole and lots of gelo" Earning glares from the rest of the girls.

"No it didn't actually" Said Allie with a smile on her face "But James seemed to be enjoying it" and she got up to go and retrieve her bottle of vodka.

Allie wasn't exactly embarrassed easily, plus she really couldn't give a flying fuck what anyone thought.

"Ohhh Vodka gimme gimme gimme!" Said Fred shuffling towards Allie on his hands and knees

"Hmmm I will if you beg and plead and tell me how truly amazing I am."

Fred cleared his throat and spread out his arms theatrically "Oh Allie, Oh Allie my beautiful lady from to towers of Headness. So high up where we are unable to reach you. But you grace us with your many glorious spirits. I have to ask whether my gracious and generous lady would be so kind as to let a sweet drop land on my thirsty tongue."

"No, I won't. Just I did enjoy that" Said Allie walking past her.

James laughed and grabbed the bottle of vodka from Allie's hand and tossed it to Fred who took a giant gulp.

"Hey! You owe me vodka now" Said Allie folding her arms

James shrugged and caught the bottle of Vodka taking a sip himself.

"Does that mean we are going to get properly drunk!?" Said Jules

Allie shrugged "Sure, If you want. I've got more where that came from."

Molly let out a great sigh "Brilliant! I've have had the worst day ever, I think I need a drink" She grabbed the bottle out of James' hand and took a swig passing it onto Andy.

"You sure you don't mind Allie?" Said Andy

"Course I don't. As long as you two promise not to fuck on the couch at the end of the night" Said Allie with a smile.

Molly and Andy both grimaced at the glares they received from James and Fred.

"Ha ha nah don't worry about it, I think James and Fred would probably cut his bollocks off" Said Molly waving off the tension.

Jules took the last swig of the bottle of shook "Ergh! This is rank! Can't we mix it with pumpkin juice!?"

"Ha ha aww Julesie, so young and naive" Said Fred with a wink

"My birthday's this weekend! I'm older than everyone!" Said Jules in protest

Allie said "Which means you need to be able to drink Vodka without squirming. I think we need to give you a lesson in drinking. I'll go get some more Vod."

Allie walked into her room and retrieved two more bottle and her music. She paused for a minute feeling the room spin, it was strange, she wanted to be on her own before but now, she was grateful they were all together. It had been so long since they were in one room as a group. She skipped back into the room and set down the bottle, which both James and Fred immediately plucked up. Allie plugged in her speakers and some rocky music played in the background.

Half of the vodka in both bottles was gone and everyone had become very drunk. Dom and Libby were arguing over Quidditch tactics whilst the rest of the group sat in a large group in the middle of the floor. Fred had his arm slung drunkenly around Jules' shoulder as was leaning against him.

"Ok ok" Said Fred "Remember that time when we all got drunk and James thought it was a great idea to go skinny dipping with the giant squid!?"

Everyone laughed and James had turned slightly red "Hey hey actually I think you'll find that it was Fred's idea initially, I just decided to act on it"

Allie chucked him a bottle of Vodka and winked, he smiled and took a big gulp. "Ok, ok remember when we played hide and seek in the forbidden forest, and Jules got lost!?"

"Oh my god you bastards all left me in there!" Exclaimed Jules

"Oh Julesie, I tried to look for you until I was kidnapped by these two" Said Lorcan indicating towards Fred and James.

"It was pretty funny, we could hear you screaming from the front door!" Said James laughing.

"One day Potter I'll get my own back!" Said Jules throwing a pillow into his face.

"Hmmm...maybe now is the time for that, anyone up for a bit of truth or dare!?" Said Fred with a smile on his face

"I'm up for it!" Said Dom, dragging a reluctant Libby along with her "Eurgh, I'm crap at it!? Do I have to!? Last time Fred dared me to run around the corridor in my birthday suit!" Said Libby

"Ha ha and you didn't oblige!? I was very disappointed" Said Fred laughing

"Ok ok, lets begin" Said Allie, looking at everyone with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She span the bottle and it landed on Libby immediately.

"Oh phew! Its you Allie, you won't be mean"

Allie smiled "We'll see about that. Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm truth, I think" Said Libby with a worried look on her face.

"OK, if you had to fuck any male from this group, who would it be?" Said Allie raising one eyebrow.

"Errrr..." Said Libby, who looked truly worried

"Oh hey Libby" Said Fred winking, and stretching out into a fake models position, leaning on one arm with the other stretched over his head.

"Hahaha oh Freddie I think if I went anywhere near your bed it would haunt my nightmares for years"

"Yea she was a point" Said Dom smiling "And does she have to answer this!? Half of these people are my cousins!"

"YES!" Said everyone in sync

"Eurgh, I hate you by the way Allie, hope you no that"

"Totally worth it...go on then..."

"Alright if I had to sleep with anyone, HAD TO, not saying I will, I would probably choose Lorcan"

Lorcan turned bright red, and earned two high fives from both Fred and James.

"Ha ha ha nice one Lorc's gonna get laaaaid" Said Fred, receiving a playful punch in the arm by Libby

Andy said "So what I wanna know is why Lorcan"

"I can answer that actually, well I gave my reason for Freddie the slut over there (Hey!) James is like an older brother to me so I could never sleep with him plus I know what his type is" Said Libby smiling

James shot her a look

"What? Desperate, horny with big boobs?" Said Molly laughing

"Ha ha no, not exactly. Anywaaayyy" For James was now looking like he might kill her.

Allie had noticed the whole of this episode and smiled internally to herself. Hmmm, sex with James, she thought idly, that had crossed her mind more than she was willing to admit.

Libby said "And Andy is taken by my bestie and it would also be really weird, so I wouldn't even dream of that!"

"Ha ha Ok good answer I think" Said Allie "Go on Libs, your turn"

Libby spinned the bottle which landed on Dom "Dam I wanted Freddie! But actually I can get some own back for you dragging me into this mess!"

"Oh Libs, did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Yea!" Said Fred, leaning forward eagerly "Make out!" Earning a slap across the face from Dom, he learnt back rubbing his face "Ow that really hurt!"

"Good!" Said Dom

"Right truth or dare?" Said Libby

"Mmmm, I'm gonna go for dare, because your pretty shit at those anyway!"

"Haha Dam" Said Libby

"Want said help?" Said James

"No!" Protested Dom "Only Libby can do it, otherwise its not fair!"

"Yea she has a point, go on Libby" Said Allie

"Hmmm, Ok, I dare you to down the rest of this bottle" Said Libby beaming at her dare.

1/4 of the bottle remained and Dom sat looking at it with disdain. Allie rolled her eyes, the girl never ever drank, it was her own fault.

Dom picked up the bottle and waved good bye to everyone dramatically "Fair well fellow drinking buddies, for I will be sure to pass out after this point" And she downed the rest, rather impressively, and Allie remembered to take back her statement from before. Dom hiccuped comically "Hmmmm, I don't actually feel too bad, we'll see in a bit though, OK, yes! My turn"

She spinned the bottle which landed on Jules

"Ha ha gonna have some fun here, OK truth or dare little miss sober?"

"I only seem sober cause your so dam drunk! And truth please"

"Dam! OK OK, have you ever had a fantasy about someone from this group!?"

Everyone suddenly woke up and looked at Jules expectantly, who had always seemed so shy about things like that. She immediately turned red and stuttered "Well not really, I mean, er I mean, only people we don't know, its normally pretty random"

Allie spoke up "So your saying no one from this group?"

"Er no, no I havn't" Said Jules

"Come on give the girl a break" Said Fred winking at Jules, "I think you still need to do a shot" and Fred walked into James' room retrieving a bottle containing a lime green liquid. He poured it carefully into two shot glasses and held it up to Jules, they both drank together and she then span the bottle, which landed on James.

"Ohhh!" Said Fred "I wanted this one! Fuck!"

"Ha ha unlucky, truth or dare Jamesie!?"

"Hmmm, dare" Said James

"OK, a dare, a dare, Oh! OK I dare you to whisper your name seductively to the person on the right to you" Said Jules giggling, because that just happened to be Fred.

"Its cool man, we're bros, we can handle this" Said James

"Yea man its cool" Said Fred.

James turned to Fred and said "James Sirius Potter" in his ear, everyone suddenly burst out laughing because they looked so ridiculous

"What!? At least I did it" Said James rolling his eyes.

James span the bottle and it landed on Allie, everyone looked at each other expectantly.

"Truth or dare" Said James, flickering his almond eyes towards her. Allie was determined not to let this distract her so she stared straight back and said "Go on, dare me"

"OK ... hmmm ... Got it, you have to let everyone here sign your stomach in a WWW pen" Said James with a big smile on his face.

"Ha ha alright then fine" Said Allie taking a swig of Vodka, lifting up her shirt to reveal her stomach and lying in down.

Everyone signed there name, except for Fred who decided to draw a picture with it. And then James reached down and put his soft hands across her stomach "Sorry Allie, it had to be done, thought you might like to see what its like to be famous" He said winking. Allie felt tiny goosebumps rise across her skins upon his touch. It felt like there was some kind of magnet underneath her skin pushing them together. James had a very concentrated expression on his face and Allie laughed lightly.

"What!?" Said James sitting up.

"So serious" Said Allie sarcastically

James laughed and helped her up.

* * *

"Right my turn" Said Allie spinning the bottle, which landed on Fred.

"Fuck yes. Oh i'm going to have some fun with this. Truth or dare my friend?"

"Eurgh, go on, give me a dare"

"OK, I dare you to strip naked and run around outside, without being caught" Said Allie smiling

"Eurgh, well if you really want to see my junk so bad, you could have asked! But Freddie does not fail any task, he is Gryffindor through and through!" Said Fred

Everyone rolled their eyes and stood up.

"Ho-howww de, de, the huuuuuuuul, hell hell are weeeeeee go-go-gonna get ought wit withought gettin caught" Said Dom with a triumphant smile for being able to get her sentence out. Libby put her arm around her shoulders laughing "Well as long as you keep your trap shut, we'll be able to get out of here!"

"Haha guys, I know a secret exit" Said Allie with a smile.

"What!? Where" Said James and Fred, who knew every secret passage around the school, apart from this one.

"Follow me" Said Allie shooting them all a look.

They followed Allie out and she turned left, putting her fingers on three bricks shaped in a triangle, which moved at her touch.

"What was that!?" Said James looking at Allie.

"This is the Head's secret passage, in case there is a danger and we need to get everyone out, you should really read that document Etheridge sent us" Said Allie rolling her eyes.

"Meh, well I know all the good parts now! There's no point!" Said James

Allie muttered "Yea, if you say so..."

They went through the passage which looped gradually lower and lower until they reach a set of steps. She stepped up them and pressed a switch opening the wall of bricks in front of her. They all stepped out into the dead of night. The sky above was a deep purple covered in scatters of stars. It was completely still and Allie could feel the air caressing strands of her hair. She could also hear distant noises in the forest and wondered how she had forgotten to do her normal routine...

"OK, time to get naked!" Said Fred, swigging some vodka, which he handed to Allie and began to strip.

Allie noticed that Jules was conveniently distracting, glancing every now and then and she smiled at her friend.

Dom was sat on the ground with Libby who was trying to keep her from falling asleep.

"I would high five you right now bro but I think its a bit too gay right now" Said James laughing

"No problem" Said Fred, shivering "Right! Away I go!" And he started running around comically.

"Right" Said Allie turning to James with a wonky smile upon her face, which he seemed to be staring at, she kind of liked it. "Now for the fun bit"

Allie picked up all of Fred's clothes and began to hide them in various bushes. James laughed and started helping her.

"Oh guys! That's mean! I will have no part in this!" Said Jules, laughing and sitting down with Dom.

"Haha this is brilliant!" Said Lorcan

"Hmmm I think this is well deserved" Said Molly sniggering at the distant figure running away.

Allie finished her work and took a giant swig of vodka. The world in front of her started to spin and she loved it. She loved her friends and she loved being here, right now, in this moment. Allie turned to James to find him looking at her with a funny smile on his face.

"What?" Said Allie frowning

"You look...happy" Said James

Allie shrugged "Meh, you would be it you had made up for a life time of pranks from Fred Weasley!"

She wanted to distract James from the main reason she felt happy, she could feel her heart beating because she knew how close she had been from telling the truth.

Fred came back panting, "OK OK I am fucking freezing" He looked down and realized his clothes were missing "Er guys, where are my clothes"

Allie and James laughed

"Right that's it, you two are going down!"

And he started to run after them, but they were too quick. Allie could hear him shouting in the background and laughed harder. They slowed down, realizing he had stopped chasing them to find his clothes.

"Ha ha ha, oh my god that was brilliant, I am never EVER going to let him forget this" Said James laughing

"Me neither, and no one can say he didn't deserve it"

"Fuck, this is definitely going to be brought up in front of my whole family, ha ha brilliant"

Allie had finally caught her breath and took and swig of the vodka and then passed it to James who polished it off. He chucked it on the floor and laid down

"Er James, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Seriously, come here" He patted the grass "Lay down"

Allie rolled her eyes and laid down next to him "This is such a cliche"

"Yea yea whatever. Thinking of it as homework for old Sidus" Sidus was the astronomy teacher who was very young and extremely ditsy. She could never seem to remember what deadlines she had given to whom and the whole class expected that she had been smoking goose grass.

"Ha yea she probably does this every night. The crazy bitch" Said Allie. She looked at the stars which were swirling in alcohol above her. And then her view was blocked by two almond eyes and a bunch of scruffy hair.

"Hey James! Your blocking the view of the stars!"

But he didn't say anything, he kept looking at her, staring into her eyes. She could feel her heart drumming against her skin. The heat and weight of his body urging to press itself against her skin. She could feel her body responding, wanting to go further, wanting to touch his lips...

What was happening tonight!? She never let things like this happen, yet here she was laying beneath him. She needed a break, she needed some one else to take her mind off of him. Maybe Tony was awake...

"Hey James, we better go" And slipped out from underneath him and stood. She looked at James sitting on the ground with his hands in his hair. He got up and started to walk with her.

"Hey Allie..."

"Yes?"

He looked at her with an irritated look on his face

"You need to stop fucking about, you know?"

"Excuse me!? I'll do whatever the fuck I want. Who are you to say?"

"Who am I? I'm your fucking...I'm your fucking...Oh forget it"

"Hey If you've got something to say then go ahead. Its never stopped you before!"

But James said nothing

"Your just to fucking scared half the time! Your scared of the truth! You coward, your such a coward!"

This made him stop, and he turned around stopping close to her face.

"You want to call me a coward!? Ha! Look at you! You hide from everyone, from the world! Like a frightened little girl running away from her problems. No wonder you don't remember anything about your parents! You decided not to because your too scared to remember what happened!" Said James.

Allie stood stock still with her eyes centered upon James', his rage had faltered and he looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Fuck you."

And Allie stormed back towards the group with a first clenched. She could feel tears brimming at the bottom, but she was well trained in keeping them down. All she could feel was anger and rage and, no, she wouldn't let herself feel hurt.

Allie realized that everyone had returned to the castle and she sighed, relieved that she didn't have to pretend. She stormed back through the passage, got to the common room and grabbed her Ipod. She then slammed the door and inserted the earphones into her ears at full volume. Blocking out the world. Blocking out everything. She opened a bottle of vodka and drank 1/4 of it until she could hear blood pumping in her ears. She then fell upon her bed and closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes and everything began to spin. But instead of seeing that black empty pit, she saw her parent's faces. Of course the world wasn't kind enough to let her return to an ignorant bliss. Little did James know, she had thought about her parents every time she fell asleep. He did not know that she only got to sleep within the early hours of the morning and spent the night dreaming of their death. Little did he know she had risked her life to look for their killer. What was wrong with being able to spend some days in an ignorant bliss? Didn't she deserve that? She realized that he knew nothing about her, because she hadn't let him. And that was what he was angry about. He wanted her to open up, share what had happened. Well fuck him, she thought, she didn't deserve it. The last thing that entered her mind before drifting off to sleep was, yes, but I want him to know.


	5. Chapter 5 I Fucked Up

**Author's Note: **Sorry, sorry! Another really long wait I know but please keep reading! I haven't forgotten! I have load of scenes planned for this story and a mega twist at the end! I haven't even gotten started yet! So I thought I would add in some Potter/Weasley family loveliness because I haven't explored that yet. Hope you like. Please review! :)

**Disclaimer: **OK, I admit it, JK Rowling is my Aunt and we spend every day together watching awesome movies and talking about Hogwarts. I know all of the story lines and the secrets and my life is awesome. Not. I'm gonna go cry now.

* * *

**I Fucked Up**

By MirrorDawn25905

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

James Potter stood engulfed in the darkness watching the last splash of light blonde hair leave him.

James grabbed the neck of the bottle he was holding and threw it as far as he could into the water. He could feel the force of his arm pushing it further and further away. The energy crackling from the tops of his arm, to the tips of his fingers, to the ripples wavering in the distance. James swore heavily and sat on the floor by the water.

And in that moment he felt like a coward. Too scared to run after her, grab her, ask her the truth about that fateful Summer. She needed someone to help her find out the whole truth, help her find that missing block of memory. Instead, Allie lay passed out in her bed with an empty bottle of vodka. And James sat in the abyss of the night, wishing he could do the same.

But the second best thing sat down next to him. He heard three thumps and noticed a tanned red head with a big smile on his right. And to his left sat a fair skinned girl with a less than impressed look on her face and a girl with huge red hair and a sympathetic smile.

"Hey bud, we heard you've just been through a massive shit storm so, we brought your oh so handsome and charmingly witty best friend (eurgh) and two women, one is an expert at telling you what a massive dick you are, and the other is a little more kinder" Said Fred putting his arm around James.

Dom rolled her eyes and said "So basically you have me and Molly to tell you how to fix this mess and that idiot over there giving a running commentary"

"But with beer! ... Cheers!" And he handed James a bottle, who didn't bother drinking it.

"Aw come on bro, she's just a silly bitch" Said Fred

"Yea, a silly bitch he is completely and utterly infatuated with!"

"Dom! I'm not infatuated with her!" Said James turning towards Dom

"Yeaa yeaa your just sat out here in the freezing cold with a face like a slapped arse"

"Look" Said Molly seeing that oh so familiar purple tint in James' face "I think what Dom is trying to say is that you like her, you two would be good together, EVERYONE notices it. And well it would be good, for both of you. Plus, you do really really like her, which is a nice change from James the man slag"

"I'm not THAT much of a man slag, I just like women" Said James winking and high fiving Fred

"Helll yeaahh! My kind of man. Which means we have to go find you some oh so desperate, oh so sexy, oh so horny young girl for you to screw and screw and screw" Said Fred

"NO!" Shouted Molly and Dom shooting glares in Fred's direction

"What you need to do is go up and apologise" Said Dom

"Why should I? She's clearly in the wrong here!"

"You both are" Said Molly noticing a resignation in James' face "but you'll be the bigger person if you go and sincerely apologize. You know you've done wrong so suck it up and do it. She'll probably still be angry, and it may back lash, but eventually she'll calm down, except it and..."

"Have really really hot make up sex" Chirped up Fred, shoving James playfully

"We haven't even had hot get together sex"

"Yea well if you don't apologize you won't be seeing her at all, let alone having sex" Said Dom

"Yea, yea but it will be bloody impossible to get her to listen"

"You know, I have a solution!" Said Fred jumping up with a wide grin on his face

"Oh here we go..." Said Dom rolling her eyes, standing up with Molly and James

"Who is the one person who has actually managed to maintain a stable relationship? Who has rarely ever fucked up?"

"Errrrmmm" Said Molly, Dom and James

"You know this is pretty poor, we can't think of one person out of everyone we know who hasn't fucked up their relationship at least once!"

"Hey! What about me and Andy?" Said Molly stubbornly

James rolled his eyes and said "Don't you remember? Halloween last year, you got absolutely hammered and started showing everyone your tits? He wasn't too happy if I recall?"

Molly blushed heavily "I was drunk because of you two! It was more your fault than mine! And anyway...we made up eventually..."

Dom sniggered and winked at Molly.

"Eurgh...no, just no...if you ever want to see Andy again do not ever, EVER tell me what happened"

"Yep I agree with Freddie" Said James with an equally repulsed expression "ANYWAY...I still have no idea who your talking about, I think your imagining things."

"Tall guy we know, recently graduated from Hogwarts, works at our favorite bar... Do I have to spell it out for you!?"

"Jeeez you know your dumb when its Freddie doing the spelling" Said James laughing

"Fine! Than you'll never ever see Allie naked EVER and she will hate you for all eternity anddddd you will end up a poor lonely sod wanking to pictures of the Holyhead Harpies everyday" Said Fred with an eye brow raised

"No Fred, I'm pretty sure that's your future" Said James

"Nahhhh I'll be sleeping with the real deal. But James, come on, Allie? Naked? On your bed?"

"Er guys, aren't we getting a little off topic here? And I'm pretty sure this is a guys conversation!" Said Molly frowning

"Not until James apologizes shall I reveal our mystery man to solve everything!" Said Fred

Dom glared at James with a pair of menacing blue eyes which seemed like they would stab him if he didn't apologize. He then turned to Molly whose butter brown eyes and pale innocent expression finally made James give in.

"Fine. Fucking fine. God its exhausting being your friend! I'm sorry for calling you stupid, King of all nerds and holder of all knowledge"

"Ha, apology accepted. OK, the man with the blue hair and the dazzling smile, I introduce Teddy Lupin!" Said Fred, grinning "I know, great plan right?"

"Hmmm...not bad actually. I think he might help!" Said Dom smiling

"Jesus Dom and Fred, agreeing. This has been a very strange night." Said James shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Well now we have a solution can we PLEASE go to bed! I feel like I'm about to pass out!"

"Alright fine, but this weekend Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks with the fam-a-lam yes?"

"Sounds good to me! Butterbeers on you right?" Grinned Dom

"Eurgh I don't even know how you can talk about alcohol right now!" Complained Molly

"What!? You barely drank a drop!" Said James "Besides, Teddy will give us free drinks!"

The four cousins entered the secret passage back to the castle. James realized that its exit was just next to their common room. He gulped and looked at Fred

"Yeah yeah you can sleep in the boys dormitory tonight. Wouldn't want to be responsible for your death!" Said Fred nudging him playfully

James smiled and looked at the door with a heavy heart before turning away. He hated leaving her like this, but at the same time confronting Allie would be worse. She needed space, right?

They reached the boys dorm and said good night before climbing the stairs. Fred immediately collapsed on his bed fully clothed and began to snore loudly.

James rolled his eyes and looked at the common room where he had once lived. Not much had changed, in fact it seemed a lot tidier since he had left and James rolled his eyes at Lorcan's handy work. He guessed he had been keeping Freddie in place since James had left and he wondered idly whether he had been missed at all.

James took of his clothes and chucked them onto the floor with a smile before climbing into bed. He looked up at the canopy to find the pictures of various women he had stuck at the top. He laughed at himself and how childish it all seemed. He knew what he wanted now, he just didn't know how to get it.

He closed his eyes and pictured her glistening green eyes hidden beneath long dark lashes. The way she caught your own eyes and held them in her own. Those long pink lips arching up into a knowing smile, inviting you to play in her dangerous little game. Her long blonde hair caressing her soft white skin. The way she gracefully moved barely touching the world.

* * *

James woke up to the sound of Fred slapping him awake with a pillow.

"Eurgh Fred you bastard! Why do the bloody lot of you insist on waking me up every morning!? First water now a freaking pillow!"

"Ahaha" Said Fred smothering him with the pillow this time "Wait a second, first water... what happened there eh? You and Allie sexy shower time and didn't bother telling me!?"

"No we-

"I am insulted! I am horrified! Your best, most pervert friend isn't told! Eurgh Head boydom has changed you man!"

"If you'd shut up for a second then I could get a second to tell you that there was no shower! Allie decided to chuck a load of water in my face to wake me up!"

"Ohhhhhhh...right and your gonna tell me that it didn't lead you two having really hot shower sex? Or even a playful water fight?"

James thought about the memory of Allie sitting on top of him, her wet shirt revealing a perfectly arched body. The way Allie's wet hair dangled against her bright green eyes, that long smile tugging at him.

"Ahhhhh I thought so. So you two went from hot water pistol action to a shouts and tears!? Jesus you can really pick the time to be honest!"

"Well i'm the only person that gives her the truth!"

"Alright Jamesie calm yourself, Mr Blue will be here to help this evening!" Said Fred patting James on the back and walking towards the shower "Just try not to piss her off today? Alright?"

James nodded with a frown on his face. James remembered when he used to despise her, used to cast spells on her all the time and they had been in several physical fights. He focused so much time on hurting her that it made him love her all the same. He tried not to love her several times, he tore himself up trying to forget about her.

And it didn't help that he couldn't do a bloody thing right with her either.

James got up and stretched, dragging a heavy hand through his scruffy hair. He sighed at the sound of Fred singing loudly in the shower knowing full well that he would go through a whole album before he got out.

He knew he smelt of stale sweat and vodka but he thought he would rather face that then face the blonde who wanted to kill him. James shoved on some clothes and walked into the common room to find Lorcan and Dom talking about the latest Daily Prophet.

"Look I don't care if the War is over, it doesn't mean that there isn't bad people out there. Everyone was far too relaxed after the war, they thought nothing bad would ever happen again. And criminals took it as the best chance to do as they please"

To which Lorcan replied "Yes I understand what your saying, but look at the ministry right now, look how powerful it is. They've changed the laws and they've built up the system. And look whats happening! I don't think the war has anything to do with it. I think they are just a group of people rebelling against the new system. Stirring up trouble, criticizing Harry left right and center!"

"Er guys - hate to break up what sounds like an excruciatingly boring conversation, but anyone up for James' ultimate hangover cure?"

"A fry up and wank?" Said Lorcan looking at James confused

"No! Well not the wank part. And Its really weird that you know that! Seriously..."

"Meh, I've lived with you longer enough, we've had plenty of hangovers to cure. You notice things" Said Lorcan shrugging

"Eurgh your all disgusting. And can we save this for a group boys dorm discussion later? I'm hungry!"

"Your always hungry!" Said James rolling his eyes and opening the common room door.

"Well you know very well that I have 5 stomachs. 1. My big, fatty fry up tummy. 2. My after cake and coffee tummy. 3. Dom's big lunch (the best part of the day). 3. My mid day chocolate feast tummy. 4. My all you can eat buffet tummy and finally numero 5. My dessert tummy! Its all good stuff..." Said Dom with a big smile on her face

"And how you are so tiny still astounds me every day" Says Lorcan with an amused smile on his face

"Oi perv, stop checking out my cousins body. Big brotherly like person standing right here, ready to smash your face in"

"Haha OK OK I saw what you two did to Andy! Poor bloke, probably scarred him for life..."

Dom interjected "Yea you were really mean to poor Andy!"

"Oh come on, bollocks, he got loads of attention from women, he LOVED it!" Said James proudly

"Er, actually, I don't think he wanted any of that attention seeing as he had just got a girlfriend!" Said Dom glaring at James

"Yea dude, she has a point"

"Oh shush, I stand by my actions! Anyway, It probably did him some good being away me and Fred for a while, maybe restore some brain cells, get a few nights sleep, maybe even let his liver dry out a bit"

Dom, Fred and James laughed as they entered the main hall. James survived the Gryffindor table looking out for the familiar light blonde hair as he usually did, but sighed with relief when he discovered she was absent. He didn't expect her to be there really, he just thought maybe...

They sat down on the bench and James smiled as Dom helped herself to a whole heap of sausages before smothering them in ketchup. It was like she was creating a piece of art on her plate. He then helped himself to what was left and began to dig in.

With a mouth full of sausages, Dom squeezed out "You know I think my stupid sister is to blame for all of this. The silly bitch never eats anything, plus she's the perfect one so I am therefore directly inclined to do the exact opposite to her. And Louis is never about so its not like I have him to compete with. I'm getting a gut!" Said Dom sighing while taking another huge bite of her sausage.

"Oh rubbish! You have nothing on you!"

"Oh been checking my bod out again have you?" Said Dom winking

James started to make vomiting sounds while Lorcan blushed furiously.

"Oh come off it Lorc, you spent half your time staring at her anyway, but at least you know whats coming from me and Fred anyway, poor Andy didn't have any idea!"

Lorcan laughed nervously "Actually me and Dom are just friends, FRIENDS! I'm not as horny as you randy buggers"

"Plus I don't think anyone can take love advise from you Jamesie, I think there is a certain head girl upstairs probably hammering nails into a photo of your face"

James winced and smiled guiltily "Yea yea I know, I fucked up, what else is knew?"

Dom laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Whats Jamesie done now?" Said who sat down opposite them accompanied by Libby and Jules.

"Dom, don't" Said James flashing his warning eyes towards her. He would have guessed that her friends didn't know about their fight, and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't need her knowing that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Oh come off it" Said Dom shaking off his angry glare "Basically James got into a massive fight with Allie over the fact that he-"

"Dom I am literally going to choke you if you say anything more!" Said James growing angrier, god why did she had to open her big mouth? He could see the concerned look in Libby's face, and the dejected one in Jules'. Great, now he'd made it worse.

"Is she alright?"Said Libby, looking at James frowning

"I dunno, I havn't seen her yet. I'm sure she's fine" Said James although he wasn't sure about that. They had fought plenty of times before but he'd never said anything about her parents before. He had over stepped the mark, big time.

"Anyway I better go, need to get some books" Said James avoiding everyone's eyes and getting up.

He wanted to just forget about it. Maybe get drunk again. Get with a random girl.

"So James, you had a fight with Allie I guess?" Said Lily, his little sister who stood below him flashing up her bright green eyes and flicking her dark red hair.

"Lils! I haven't seen you about little sis! How's it going? How's Slytherin? Anyone I need to beat up?"

His Sister was very bright and knew why James needed to change the subject "Oh my god its amazing. All the spells and quidditch and flying! And the Slytherin common room is amazing! Its all green and lit up with cool snakes winding around the room. And it has dozens of rooms to practice spells and stuff in, and it literally always smells of a potions room in there."

"Haha wow Lils, you sound so unenthusiastic!" Said James shoving his sister playfully

"Yea well you asked! And you can't come in! No people from other houses allowed! And no don't you dare beat anyone up! If I caught you-"

"Oh so you have someone in mind?" Said James smiling

"No, no, no not at all!"

"Who is he? You know I might include this in the next letter to Dad. I think he might be a little interested"

"James Sirius Potter if you dare DARE say anything I will curse you so that mistletoe follows you around all day! And I'll show Allie all of the baby photos!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Said James walking away

"Oh yes I would" Said Lily shouting down the corridor "Especially that one with the duck in the bath!"

James cringed internally and rolled his eyes at Lily. He loved his little sister more than anything, so he made a plan in his head to find out if she had any boys following her around. He hadn't done a prank in a long time, that could be fun.

And with a smile he strolled into Potions class, just to see it fall when he saw the back of Allie sitting a few feet away.

James sat at the back row trying to ignore the fact that she was ignoring him. He could see her, flashing her eyes towards that prat called Tom? Tony? Whatever. He could see her brushing her hair away from her eyes and smiling longingly.

"Er James" Said Andy, drawing his attention back towards him "Your gonna break your wand in a minute. Seriously, what happened between you two?"

James sighed "Nothing, nothing." He then turned towards Charlotte Nott, a Slytherin girl in the same year. She had shiny brown hair that reflected against her deep brown eyes. "Hey, I heard from someone that 5 minutes from now you are going to be walking with me to the astronomy tower, did you make plans?" Said James with a smile.

He saw Andy roll his eyes and go back to his work.

"Mmmm, no I didn't but you'll have to remind me to thank the person that did." She said with a smile

The bell rang and James shrugged, taking his bag and leading her out.

* * *

James trapped Charlotte's body against the wall, entwining her limbs with his. He could feel her pulse flowing through her skin as he closed his lips upon hers. James kissed her softly, and then bit her lip feeling her tremble beneath him. He continued to kiss her, letting his hands work slowly down her spine. She grabbed a fistful of his hair while letting the other hand touch the nape of his neck. James moved his kisses down her jawline and towards her neck enjoying the soft moan that escaped her lips. James then unbuttoned her blouse with his teeth exposing her smooth stomach. He continue to kiss her skin softly before bringing himself back towards her lips. He kissed her more passionately and ferociously, grabbing her towards him. Charlotte unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his back and gripped onto his shoulder blades. Charlotte than removed her lips from his and proceeded to kiss his skin, moving further and further down his torso. James shut his eyes as she unbuttoned his trousers and wrapped her lips around him. He could feel his muscles beginning to tense as he pictured the view from the train. He saw miles and miles of green land flashing past him. He saw the rising sun, a brilliant white sky against the hazel trees. The train seemed to be picking up more pace but he could still recognize the yellow flowers, even smell their vanilla essence. The train began to race faster and faster and he could feel his muscles tense even further. Then he saw a group of horses galloping beside the window, tossing their long white manes against the glass. He could see their muscles moving powerfully and gracefully, making their movements flow like water. They gathered faster and the images started to mix into one, white hairs, green grass, soft clouds, brown dirt, blazing sky, red blood, dark eyes, rhythm moving, legs beating, smoke puffing, engines running, train purring, hooves beating. Green eyes glistening, broken pieces bathing in the flood. Confusion pouring out.

James breathed a sigh as he opened his eyes and took in the dank astronomy room. James did up his trousers and attempted to avoid eye contact with Charlotte. She went to give him a kiss but he turned away so she shrugged and left the room. He felt the tension in his muscles draw up towards his brain. He felt confused, and disorientated but happy.

So he shrugged it off and walked towards Transfiguration. James sat down next to Fred who gave him a cheeky smile.

"So you where in the astronomy tower eh? With a certain naughty Slytherin girl? Whose lips are like butter?"

James rolled his eyes and laughed "I don't know what your talking about. Your talking to the saint of all virgins!"

Fred burst out laughing earning several confused glances.

"Yea yea as if mate, if that's the profile your going by I think you might want to talk to a few people."

"I'm sure my reputation is pristine!" Said James

"Yea yea, Mr Headboy. Did Charlotte call you that?" Said Fred laughing and earning a smack from James.

"Anyway, what happened to little Miss Allie?"

"Hm, oh er, yea" Said James, not wanting to admit that it was her he saw in his mind only moments ago.

"She's been a moody bitch all day. Definitely still need the works of Mr Lupin" Said Fred "Definitely looking forward to seeing the main man"

James nodded in agreement, but inwardly relieved that the plan to get Allie friendly with him again was back on.

He'd been looking forward to seeing Teddy anyway. He'd been like an older brother to James and spent most of the time round his anyway. It was only lately that he hadn't seen him as much, since Teddy and Vic had brought a flat of their own in London. James was just happy that he was still working at the Three Broomsticks, he could hang out with him at the weekends and get drunk like they used to.

* * *

James, Molly, Dom and Fred met by the front doors to the castle so they could walk to the pub together. James had been waiting for twenty minutes because he hadn't realized how eager he was to get there. They began to walk with the other groups of excited students ready to go to Hogsmeade. James surveyed the area but was relieved to see Allie still absent.

As they walked down the road James saw the shops on either side of the roads crammed full of students. Bright lights flashed from a potions shop whereas James saw the latest broomstick swoop around another. He smiled at the third years with smiles plastered upon their faces and bright eyes against the lights. The biggest and best shop was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and James thought it had expanded to at least twice its size over the holidays. They all rolled their eyes at the students lining up to enter the shop and went through a back door that led to a bright red corridor. James spotted Ron Weasley, his uncle, behind a heavy pile of boxes being carried to the storage room.

Ron spotted them and said "Heyyyy you guys made it! How are you all doing? Have you seen Rosie at school yet?"

Dom replied "Yeah we're great thanks, the shop looks amazing by the way, so many people! And yea I saw her the other day buried in a book."

"Yeah we were dead chuffed that she ended up in Ravenclaw. Definitely got her mother's brains, that one. Thank god! Hows Lily James?"

"Yea she's great thanks, wishes she could come here now"

"Well if she's anything like the Potter clan I'm sure she'll find a way around that one!"

"Hmmm she's a cheeky little bugger"

"Haha well she's definitely got her big brother looking out for her! And have you seen Al around at all?"

"Nah not really, I er, live in Headquarters now"

Fred laughed and said "Yea bloody royalty he is! Thinks the sun shines out of his arse"

"Oh your Mother might have 'mentioned' that somewhere" Said Ron laughing

"Oh bloody hell, you know I wouldn't have put it past her to have brought a banner to the train station and all"

"Aw she's just proud of little Jamesie wamesie" Said Fred in a baby voice, shaking his cheek.

"Oh shove off you" Said James swatting Fred away.

"Oh hang on guys, I've got some customers to serve but I'll see you next week? George should be in then"

"Yea sounds great alright see you around" Said James and the four of them left.

They then entered the Three Broomsticks which was emptier than normal, to their relief. James hated the crowds, and he especially hated it when people sat in their seats. They had sat there since the first day and Fred and himself had demanded that it was the only place they could sit.

Dom and Molly ordered their drinks and James and Fred went to the bar to find Teddy cleaning glasses.

"Hello hello Mr Jeeves. I'll have a bottle of champagne and a generous tip"

"Heyyy Freddie, James! How you guys doing?" Said Teddy, putting down the glass and high fiving them both. His hair was a deep turquoise and he was dressed all in black.

"Well I'm pretty dam good, was with this really hot girl the other night, seriously her ass was like-

"Er Fred, Me? Allie? Did you forget your oh so brilliant plan?" Said James rolling his eyes.

"Fine! Fine! But Teddy's leading the married life now! He needs to know about my sex life to make him feel better!"

"Haha er Fred, I don't think your sex life has made anyone feel better. You know people probably get stds just listening to your stories. Anyway James and Allie? The girl you NEVER stop talking about and is driven mentally insane by?"

"Oh yea that's the one! I think half the population know about it, but anyway!" Fore James had started glaring at him "Basically yesterday they had a massive argument, shit seriously hit the fan and he has about a 0.5% chance to ever make it up with her. Go."

"Errrr, right, well firstly I need some more details than that Fredster but its good to know your maturing nice and slowly"

"Hahaha, er well I probably need a drink first, do you mind?"

"Nah course not, the more money the better! Mwahaha"

"Yea, yea Mr Business man" Said Fred, rolling his eyes "Give us a bottle of beer and a shot of jaiger each"

Fred paid for them both and did the shot with James "Right Jamesie, go!"

"Right well we got pretty close and we were actually getting along and then she just went completely cold! Left me! So I told her to stop messing about, kind of ended up calling her a coward and may have used the secret information she told me against her."

"Right, hmmmm, interesting, yup, no chance in hell."

James put his head in his hands and took a sip of beer

"Oh bloody hell alright alright its fixable! The world won't end!"

James smiled, "Yeah! What do I do?"

"Just sit her down and start talking about your family, or tell her a big secret or something. Just do something that's just about you too and you'll be good!"

"That's it? That's you advise?" Said Fred shocked

"Yup? Why?"

"James, your screwed!"

"Hey! That was ingenious advise OK!? And hey, out of us three who is the one with the long term relationship and who are the ones who are poor lonely sods wanking at home every night?"

"Yea yea, maybe we should be calling you Mrs Weasley instead?" Said Fred rolling his eyes

Fred and James had polished off their drinks so Ted gave them two new ones.

"Oi!? What happened to our drinks?" Said Dom, glaring at Fred and James

"Errr..." They both said looking guiltily at each other.

"No worries Dom, its on the house, what do you want?"

"Hey! Ours weren't free!" Said Fred sulking

"Yea but you are a morally wrong individual and should burn in hell" Said Teddy handing Dom a glass

"Dom isn't perfect!"

"Yes I am!" Said Dom smiling

"Yes she is! And so is Molly!" Said Teddy handing her a glass "And I don't want to hear any stories about either of them or I'll throw you out!"

"Not even that night when Molly and Andy had their-"

"Nope."

"Or when Dom was caught without-"

"Nope! Does he not understand English?" Said Teddy confused

"Fred doesn't have the normal attention span of others. I think he lost those brain cells a long time ago" Said James smiling and taking a sip of his beer

"Or what about Molly and-"

"No!" They all said in unison, hitting Fred around his head.

"Ow! Guys! And just to think, I was the one who told James to go to you with his lady troubles!"

"Haha really? N'aw thanks guys! No seriously, with Allie just apologize and maybe try not to piss her off"

"Yeah yeah I try, its not easy with her" Said James

"Really? We've never argued!" Said Fred

"Yea James I think your the only one who has!" Said Dom rolling her eyes

"Oh so now the blame is on me! Cheers guys, I feel loved!" Said James, sulking

"Aw poor Jamesie Wamesie" Said Teddy while the others laughed

"I will kill my mother for ever spreading that name" Muttered James

"Haha your so good with women James!" Said Fred mockingly

"Yea well Charlotte thought so earlier"

"Eurgh thats it - and we're out - see you later guys"

"Yea bye, bye ... James? Charlotte? Who's this girl?" Said Teddy slightly confused

"Aha just this cheeky girl who's pretty well known" Said Fred smirking

"She's not a slut!" Said James "Hahaha OK I couldn't be serious for that long"

"Right...so you were with Charlotte. You know, I don't think Allie would be too happy about that?"

"Yeah she'd probably punch you in the face" Said Fred smiling

"Oh I want to meet this girl! She sounds fun" Said Teddy laughing

"Hey! Well yeah alright she's brilliant. But I'm a royal fuck up so you know nothings going to happen"

James didn't realize it but he felt completely drunk. And he was pretty sure Fred was too, the only sober rational person was Teddy.

"James, your not a fuck up. She's clearly got some stuff going on at home, and you hit a sore spot, but its cool, these things will blow over after a while. Just let her cool off a bit, wouldn't want to see that pretty little face bruised" Said Teddy pulling on James' cheek

"God everyone is doing that today! Its going to get saggy in the end!"

Teddy and Fred burst out laughing and James glared at them both.

"OK OK now off with you drunkards! Never come back again!" Said Teddy

"Yea yea alright alright send Vic our love" Said Fred blowing kisses at Teddy.

* * *

James stumbled into the head common room and collapsed on the sofa cradling a beer. He closed his eyes and thought about Allie's long pink lips, the heat intoxicating him.

"James." Said Allie standing above him

"Allie, hey, how come your up? Why are you talking to me?" Said James with a confused expression on his face, he sat up and put his beer on the table.

"James, its your sister"

"WHAT!?" Said James standing up to his full height with eyes full of concern "What happened? Allie? Tell me? Is she OK? Tell me she's OK?" The panic radiated off of James and he began to shiver. He felt immediately sober and his heart crashed against his chest.

"James she's fine. She's fine. Calm down." She his hand in hers and he looked into her caring eyes "Listen, OK, don't panic, she's OK. She fell off of her broom and broke a few bones, she's OK."

"Can you take me to her?" Said James, thinking his legs wouldn't make it on their own.

"Sure, of course."

She took him by the hand and led James out. They walked fast towards the hospital wing and James could only feel Allie's hand weighing him down to earth.

When they reached the wing James still clung on to her hand. He saw Lily lying in bed asleep covered in bandages. She had broken her arm, her leg and had several bruises covering her little face. Besides that, she looked completely peaceful.

"Who did this?" Said James, looking at her fragile little body.

"Er - well actually two guys were having a fight over her, she went to break it up and got hit with a bat."

"WHAT!? WHAT!? Oh my god I am going to kill them! Who are they? Who are they!?" Said James standing up

"Shhh be quiet! There are people sleeping in her! Jesus christ calm down boy! I have no idea but I'm sure your poor little sister is going to get a lovely earful when she wakes up! If you don't wake her up now!"

James was breathing heavily and clenched his fists. "I bet it was those little twats I saw on her first day when I see them I'm gonna-"

"Punch two little kids and get chucked out of Hogwarts?"

James laughed and let out a sigh

"Overreaction?"

"Mmmmm, well you don't hide how you feel."

"Haha yeah well I'm not you!" Said James nudging her playfully

"Yea yea, i'm still angry at you by the way!"

"Oh really? Well how about I say thank you very very much for coming here with me and preventing me from having a massive dramatic melt down"

"Mmm, we're getting there"

"Haha OK OK, maybe it will take more than that, maybe a drink? When Lils is better?"

"Mmm maybe, we'll see."

"You know you don't have to stay here" Said James looking at her eyes.

"I know, but I actually like your sister. Now if it were you lying there I would have gone to sleep ages ago."

"Actually I'm pretty sure you would have been the reason for putting me in there"

"Yeah well I might still do that"

"Yeah yeah, one day I'm sure it will happen"

"Oh I've actually put a date on it, its on my bucket list as one" Allie chuckled "And then murder you is on the one below."

"You have a bucket list?"

"Of course." Allie smiled.

"Can I see?" Said James

"Mmmm, maybe, one day, when I feel like it."

James held Allie's hand again and smiled. He looked at his poor little sister lying bruised and bandaged and felt rage surge through his veins. Those idiot boys are definitely going to pay.


	6. Chapter 6 LALALA I'm Not Listening

**Author's Note: **OK, so I have to admit I wasn't completely happy with my last chapter. Felt that it was a little bit of a filler chapter plus I didn't really capture Teddy's personality enough. I shall edit it in the weeks to come and I'll let you know when its ready. Really sorry about that! This is a work in progress plus my first story so please forgive me! Now this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you liked it. You get to see more of Jules' life in this one so I hope you like it! Also added in some big hints for other chapters to come! Please, please tell me if you think the characters need editing or their personalities need more to them! I do try to get this across but sometimes it gets a little ambushed by the story itself! Sorry for the ramble and enjoy! :D Also sorry for the terrible title, couldn't think of anything else.

**Disclaimer: **Some of the characters and the world belong to J.K Rowling and I would hate to be sued by her. I would probably bawl my eyes out if she hated me.

* * *

**LALALALA I'm Not Listening!**

By MirrorDawn25905

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

Allie sat beside James admiring the way his fingers entangle with his his little sister, Lily. It was like an incomprehensible maze of roots and earth that made so much beautiful sense. The big, strong hand clinging onto the life of the other and refusing to let go. It was the most important thing between them. It looked like a glove fitted upon the other's hand, like they were born molded from the other.

Allie felt the presence of another smaller being against her back.

She turned around to find a small boy who adorned the same messy hair as the sleeping boy beside her, yet it was a shade darker and a lot tidier. Two green eyes searched her face behind a pair of thick glasses.

"Where's my Sister?" spoke a tiny voice.

"Er - she's here, she's OK. James is here also but he's asleep."

"Typical. He could sleep through a flipping dementor attack and he wouldn't be none the wiser."

"Yea, well I better go, leave you to it."

"Your Allie, aren't you?"

Allie thought that he either knew her as head girl or knew her as James' infatuation. But she remained silent, she wanted to see what he had to say. The boy looked very timid, but he spoke with an air of confidence which Allie immediately recognised.

"Well I'm glad I finally get to meet you! I'm Albus, the best looking of the Potter family, obviously"

Allie smiled "Obviously"

"I'm a Gryffindor just like you. It was poor little Lils that ended up being a Slythy. Ha! James always tells me off for picking on her. He likes to think he's morally superior to me. But I look exactly like Harry freaking Potter, I mean come on, that makes me immediately famous! But yea your Allie, I knew immediately because James never stops looking at you, and talking about you actually. So its nice to finally meet the girl who says no, I think we'd get along."

Allie said "Maybe we would. And I think you should probably repeat to your brother what you said to me. I think it would help. I'm going to go."

"OK, JAMES! JAMESIE, JAMESIE, JAMESIE!" Allie could hear Albus Potter shouting from in the hospital ward. She didn't want to be there when he woke up. She didn't want to see the plain jealousy that was written across her face. She knew family was something that she would never have.

If someone where to see Allie's face walking down the corridor, they would look straight at her eyes. Because the green fragments where shining, they looked alive, they looked like they were finally at war. Allie's past were mere figments of her imagination, for now.

She turned the corner to find Fred hammering upon the Head quarters' door.

"Freddie, if you knock 17 times and no one answers, its pretty likely that no one is there."

"Eurgh your not who I wanted to see!"

"Well thanks Fred, you just made up my mind. Now I definitely won't tell you where James is."

"You know where James is?"

"Christ your like his pet dog, go chase a cat or something, your annoying and your in my way!"

"I won't get out of your way until you tell me where he is!"

Allie pulled out her wand and shoved it in his face "You see this? I would normally cast a very painful or humiliating spell at you right now but I've decided to shove it up your ass instead!"

"OK, OK moving, moving. Jeeeez someone's crabby!"

Allie pulled open the door and just as it closed she shouted "Yea well I didn't get any sleep! James is at the hospital ward with his sister, quidditch injury."

Allie heard hurried footsteps echo further away from the door. She collapsed onto the armchair and laid back, letting her hair cascade gently down the back. Allie stared at the ceiling and thought of James' eyes, the way they shifted between anger, panic and sadness. She knew the feeling, she had carried it around with her for several years. But she had no bodies to grieve over, just a few empty pictures that held small memories.

Her anger soon lifted. Her eyes fixated upon nothing while her muscles tensed, scratching away at nothing. Those ignorant, stupid little boys hurting Lily in some stupid battle of love. What was love good for? Absolutely nothing. It causes nothing but pain and suffering. And those two little silly boys will be humiliated for it, she would make sure.

Allie's eyes blinked with the weight of her problems, and then finally sank beneath that dark abyss.

* * *

James walked down the corridor towards the head quarters. He was tired and frustrated with the idiots that had accidentally done that to his sister. He shook off the worry and the tension and let his muscles relax. Fred had met him in the ward and promised to stay with Albus and Lily whilst he went to sleep. Al had been a complete and utter selfish little brat of course so James had hexed him so that he was stuck to the chair. James hadn't seen Allie leave and wondered idly whether she had spoken to Albus.

James heaved open the door which felt ten times its weight and noticed a pair of feet poking out on end of the sofa while long blonde strands wound down to the floor on the other end. He smiled to himself and realised how cute Allie looked without her defenses up. He walked round to see her head titled to the side, but her eyebrows where arched into a frown. It looked like she was struggling with something and James could make a fair guess as to what it was about.

He sat beside her and stroked the palm of her hand and then tenderly moved a strand of her from her face. Allie gripped his hand and he noticed the fear struck against her face.

"Allie, its just me."

"Oh. Hows Lily?"

"What was that? What where you dreaming of?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream. Have you just got back?"

James heaved a great sigh and said "Yea, I have. I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry."

"No problem, I'm glad you did. Sofa isn't too comfortable."

Allie sat up so that James could sit down next to her. It was the first time they had been alone since their argument but Allie could only feel hurt. She realized that she was scared, terrified of looking for her family.

"I'm sorry to see your sister like that. I'm sorry for you too."

"Don't worry, it was just a stupid accident. She'll be fine."

"Listen, what I said the other night I-"

"-Forget it. Honestly, we both spoke complete truths. But can I ask something?"

"Of course." James gave her his full attention and Allie stared directly into those hazel eyes, she thought it was like stepping into a warm bath.

"What do we do now?"

James smiled and tilted his head.

"I know, but you have to trust me."

"Nope. Can't do that."

"Oh yea, I forgot, the great Allie trusts no one." Said James rolling his eyes.

"You haven't deserved my trust"

"Yea, I see no one has yet either. Come on, just this once. I thought you were a Gryffindor?"

"Fine, fine. As long as it involved very little activity."

"No problem."

James stood up and Allie followed him into his room, clearing a path towards his bed as he did so.

"James, I said something with very little activity. Plus I'm pretty sure your bed is a safety hazard."

"Since when did you care about safety?" Said James getting into the bed. "Come on, I'm knackered anyway."

Allie knew he wanted to sleep with her in the bed. She hesitated, staring at the intimacy of it all. She had barely hugged anyone in ages. But she was tired. And at the end of the day, her bed felt like miles away from her right now.

She shrugged and climbed in on the other side. She turned around and discovered a bath of warm eyes staring back at her followed by a smile.

Allie rolled her eyes "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Of course not. The hate is mutual."

"Good. Otherwise we would have triggered an apocalypse."

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Allie. She felt the spark that radiated off her skin at his touch. She frowned and her muscles immediately tense. But James pulled her body towards him. She could smell the warm spices and salt wrapping itself around her. He breathed and the air lightly traced her skin sending shivers down her spine. They were both breathing heavily and she could feel the tension between their bodies shivering with pleasure. James felt the smooth and tender skin melting into his own that formed the beautiful curves of the girl next to him. He delighted in the shivers that he caused to run down her spine. He could feel the vibrant pulse from her veins besides him as it sent sharp currents of attraction between them. The smell of roses and old books washed around him as he bathed in her radiance.

James realised that he had never experienced anything close to this before. He realised that this moment would be implanted upon his memory forever. And he smiled, as he let his mind drift off into another dimension, whilst his body clung onto that moment.

* * *

Allie awoke and immediately hopped out of the bed feeling vulnerable and slightly shaken. She rushed into her room, rushed the shower, hurried to put her clothes on and was out the door in a matter of seconds. She knew she needed to shake the feeling, whatever the feeling was, off her body.

So she headed directly for the woods, where she knew she could shed the body she was in. She could find solace within its dark embrace.

* * *

James awoke and realised the moment had vanished. He laid back and stared at the ceiling feeling like he had lost something important. James had a shower and put on some clothes, resigning himself to focus on Lily and not the disappointed weight against his chest.

When James arrived he was glad to see that Albus was still stuck his chair and that Lily was awake whilst the nurses unravelled her bandages.

"Hey Lils, looking good little sis"

"Oh James! I've been waiting for you! Looking good? I look like one of Eitheridge's paintings! Now I want to just tell you that neither of you will be kicking the hell out of the two boys that accidentally did this to me"

"Aw what Lils! Me and James have done far less to you in the past and you've got your own back!" Said Albus sulking

"Actually the point is I will be doing so for putting my little sister in a hospital bed after trying to put their cheeky little hands on you!" Said James, appearing incredibly fustrated

"No Albus, James you won't be doing anything. Because I think that I should be the one who's allowed to inflicted damage!"

"Hell yes that's my sister!" Said Albus high fiving Lily.

James rolled his eyes and smirked "Alright, alright and as Head boy I'll look the other way."

"But you just said you were going to beat him up!" Protested Lily

"Yea well I'm head boy, different rules apply to me"

"Yea you wish" Muttered Albus but James heard and twisted his arm into a lock

"Eurgh brothers! Seriously, If I wasn't so injured I would break the two of you up now!"

"Nah don't worry Lils, I'll do it for you" Said Dom, followed by Molly and Fred.

Dom pulled out her wand and their arms snapped away "Ow! That bloody hurt" Said James

"James your in your 7th year, you shouldn't be fighting with a 4th year"

"Yea well he started it" Said James jokingly

"Haha very funny, Al, why don't you go to class, it will be starting shortly." Said Molly

"But its a Saturday! I don't have any classes!"

"Al bugger off for a sec will ya" Said Dom and Al stomped off muttering several insults on his way out.

"Cheers Dom, the kid is a cheeky little shit"

"Language James!" Said Molly crossly.

"Well it Mum was here he would get told off and be told to go tidy his room."

"Oh lets make him do that!" Said Fred with a cheeky smile "James" Said Fred, imitating what we could only assume was Mrs Potter in a high pitched voice "Your room is a dump! Go clean it immediately. And go wash your clothes! And while your at it, wash darling Freddie's clothes too!"

"Ha as if I'm gonna go anywhere near your dirty boxers, my hand would probably just melt after touching them" Said James chuckling

"Yea Fred he's got a point" Said Dom laughing

"Aw what happened to taunting James!" Protested Lily "That was so much fun!"

"Oh well I do have some hilarious James/Allie stories for you Lils. You can use them as much as you like at home!"

"IF you dare say anything I will make your face completely unrecognizable!" Said James glaring at Fred.

"Ohhhh it must be good. No worries Fredster, you can tell me later!"

"Yeah might be a better idea, wouldn't want to ruin my beautiful face."

"Yea but you do seem to have something dirty on your face, it seems to have been smothered everywhere. Oh wait no, their just spots." Said Dom amused

"My face isn't spot! I'll have you know Charlotte Nott said I had flawless skin! Right before I-"

"Fred! Little sister sat just here. Right we better leave now. Before the poor girl is scarred for life."

"Ow I wanted to hear the rest of the story!" Pouted Lily

"Nope. Never ever ever ever ever. Now give your big bro a sloppy kiss"

James bent down and she gently kissed his cheek. She showed him hers and he licked it instead.

"EW! James your disgusting!"

"I'm sorry! You had something on your face!"

"Yeah yeah very funny. Go now leave! Can't get any rest with you smelly boys around!"

"Hey I don't smell! I wear Lynx got dam it!" Said Fred as he left the ward

James rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to Lily before following Dom and Molly.

"So, whats the plan for those two idiot boys that hurt my sister?" Said James looking at Dom then Molly, to which they stopped and glared at him.

"What? Just kidding? Maybe?"

James their Lily's age! So about 10 years younger than you! It would probably be classed as child abuse!"

"They deserved it!" Said James sulking.

Fred turned around and winked at James with a smile on his face which Dom and Molly completely missed.

Fred said to everyone "So who's hungry?"

"Oh can't wait for the Dom brunch special, yum yum" Said Dom walking noticeable faster and dragging along Molly.

"Ohhh and Hogsmeade later! To the Weasley mobile!" Said Fred, running around pretending to drive a car.

"Er anyone else think that Freddie's lost his mind?" Said James with one eye brow raised.

"Doesn't seem any different to me?" Said Molly shrugging.

"Vrooooooooom, what did you say?" Said Fred turning to see three identically innocent faces staring back at him "Somethings going on but right now I don't care! Cus we're going to Hogsmeade!" Fred shouted with a wide grin scaring a few first years.

"Freddie, we went last weekend and you weren't so excited? Why now?" Said Dom with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh ever the investigator Dommy! I'm just excited to go to Hogsmeade! Like any other normal Hogwarts student" Said Fred nervously playing with his shirt sleeves

"Hmmm you are definitely up to something... Oh my god! That's it! Its - "

But before Dom could continue Fred slapped a hand right against her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Because it had suddenly clicked in Molly's brain too "Your-"

But Fred immediately slapped his hand against Molly's mouth too

Dom and Molly eyed James pleadingly for him to get it and he picked his brain but honestly, he'd been holed up in his room most of the time trying to put work into his head duties and thinking about Allie. He sickened himself sometimes.

"Sorry girls, I'm all out of ideas" James shrugged walking on.

"But hrrrrffff mrfffff!" Muffled Dom waving her arms around manically.

Fred laughed "Now ladies can you promise to keep this to yourselves? Because I do know a sticking charm that would make this last the day! And it is Hogsmeade today!" Said Fred grinning widely.

Dom and Molly exchanged a look that showed that they were remembering all of the kinds of hexes and charms he had placed on other people and resigned to not say anything. Fred put is hands away and walked off. Dom crinkled her nose and shivered "Its against my very nature my very core not to say anything!"

"I know, I know I would love to watch Freddie squirm too. But maybe we can do something. Maybe we can set it up so James sees it?"

"Brilliant!" Said Dom grinning and they walked off discussing ideas.

* * *

Allie stepped out of the shower after endlessly scraping dry parts of dirt and blood off of her skin and hair. She knew it was a close one this time and she sighed feeling incredibly tired. But it was Hogsmeade and the chance to go was far too tempting, even for someone who hated crowds.

She chucked on a pair of jeans, an old over sized jumper and her brown docs before examining her appearance. Two large dark circles lay beneath her eyes bringing out the depth within their green embers. A long, fresh cut stretched across her face and she pulled out her wand attempting to fade it as much as possible. It was now nearly impossible to see but in the right light... Oh well, she shoved on a hat and a scarf in an attempt to draw attention away from it. Allie grabbed her long coat and ran out of the room, but with only minutes to spare she made it.

"Arabella Kidman. Sorry I'm late, Head Girl duties and all."

"You were supposed to be here DOING your head girl duties. You were meant to make sure everybody left safely. Instead we had to rely on your co-worker instead. Well done on your first try." Said Professor Ruggier, of Arithamancy. He had a very stern appearance and his entire facial features looked like they were stretched from the strain of hating the world as much as he did. When he spoke he showed numerous short teeth that seemed to go on for ever. The contours of his face where held incredibly high and Allie thought that he probably didn't even want to be born.

"I apologize Professor, it was foolish and careless of me. I won't do it again."

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't." Said Ruggier turning his back on her and walking away with an air of having several buzzing bees caught in his spine.

Allie sighed, but in a way she actually respected the relationship she had with the professor. They were both open about their feelings towards each other, she knew where she stood and it was easy. Unlike someone else she knew...

Allie exited Hogwarts and began to walk down the path. She plugged in her eye pod and began to listen to some of The Smiths. She noticed the abundance of leaves that let the air swirl with fire and emeralds dancing lightly against each other. They fluttered angrily against each other, caught in a fury but she wondered how beautiful it seemed, how gracefully they were entwined in the argument.

The shops were full of students and Allie rolled her eyes walking past the crowded shops and turning round a corner to her favorite path. It used to be called Knockturn Alley but since the war it had transformed in a way that no one else recognized. The dark grimy walls were still in place, the shadows were still there. But that only meant you had to look closer. You could see how the trees had overgrown the buildings, almost consuming, devouring the wreckage that was once there. Allie loved being surrounded by the dark autumn. She breathed in the heavy scent of herbs and spiced that wafted from a shop. But she was focused on the shop at the end of the alley. This shop sold everything and nothing at the same time. It wasn't a magic shop and it wasn't a muggle shop. The shop didn't sparkle and gleam like the others but it wasn't clouded with glood either.

Allie stepped in and let her eyes sparkled around the shop. She immediately spotted the one thing that she loved, the very first thing she had set eyes on when she first came in, as a lost and lonely 6th year student. It was a large trunk carved from this wood, that seemed surreal to her, she was sure it was magical, yet nothing about the box looked magical at all. It was entirely ordinary. Yet when she let her index finger run across the wood she could feel something, like the wood was running its finger against her skin. The entire box had a family tree carved upon it, and on every panel dropped a name that had been worn away by time. She had opened the box every time but never touched the items inside. But she analysed every single item inside the box. An ancient hand mirror, rusted and cracked. A pocket watch made from gold and something dark. Several letters, which allowed her to breath in its ink every time she opened the lid. An old camera lay beneath the rubble, which looked like it would fall to pieces. She noticed shards of glass and pieces of broken jewellry but the dust seemed to have eaten up the rest of the box. She had once nearly picked through it, she had come close to touching the items but something repelled her, something strange, like a thorn to her finger.

She smiled as she walked away from the box, content to have seen it after so many months. The shop keeper nodded at her, he was a crooked old man who looked like he belonged to be sold among the shop of crooked old things. Allie was sure the spiders webs had been there for many years and his tattered clothing looked like it had become a part of his skin. His face also seemed to be falling off with his papery skin. But it was his eyes that held it all together. Two kindly brown orbs that held so many shades of color each time he looked at one of his objects.

Allie then began to take in the other objects of the room. A large clock that chimed every ten minutes or so because it was broken, yet the noise rasped out from behind the glass doors, and it made the noise more bearable. She also noticed several containers of liquid of a color she had never seen before, like it was almost black but held fragments of embers. She was always puzzled by it. A wardrobe stood proudly in the corner and she had learnt a long time ago not to open its doors, the last time she did it burped very loudly in her face. She had also found a mirror that showed other people who looked like you rather than your reflection. However, it was fairly cracked and dirty and she had never looked there for too long. There were photographs and newspapers and posters strewn across the walls of various artists like The Smiths, Rolling Stones, Joy Division, The Beatles and several wizarding bands which she had never heard of. Some of the photographs moved and she had spotted a couple showing the infamous Harry Potter with his lightning bolt scar in several. When she looked at them it only reminded her of Albus and she rolled her eyes. A couple of ancient broomsticks hovered in the ceiling and she had seen a few snitches racing across the room fluttering their tiny torn wings. One wall was stacked from ceiling to floor with old books, some containing potions or spells and others by Dickens or Wells. She had remember spending a day picking out books and reading random chapters from them. She liked creating her own stories. Which took her to the typewriter that stood proudly next to the book shelf, dripping with ink waiting to be touched. The last thing that you would notice it you entered the shop immediately was the bowl the sat in the window swirling a curious pale and glowing substance which seemed to hold infinite possibilities.

After several hours of consuming herself in the shop she stepped out feeling the items upon her body and smiling. She had never bought anything from there. She never had the money. And you may ask how she could afford the bottle of vodka, but that story comes later. But for now you have to accept that her Gringotts account was sparse, and if you could get down there and see it, then you would believe me.

Allie walked back along the path feeling contempt in the air around her. She consumed herself in its eerie embrace and forgot the world. That was until a hand grabbed hers and yanked her into a separate alley way.

She whipped her head around angrily stabbing her eyes into the firey brown ones opposite her.

"James give me one reason not to hex you and leave you to rot in this alley right now!"

"Woah there calm yourself. I scared you? Didn't I?" Said James crossing his arms and smirking

Allie pushed his shoulders against the wall pinning his whole body in her furious embrace.

"Well this is much better..." Said James leaning in with a smile

Allie growled and slapped his face.

"Ok Ok! Jeez... I just came to talk to you."

"You really think I'm going to talk to you now?"

"I want to spend some time with you. I know somewhere we could go to..."

"Why? Why an earth after this would you want to spend time with me? And why an earth after all of this would I consider spending time with you? And don't try to worm your way out of it!" Said Allie staring straight into his eyes

James sheepishly replied "Errrr...welll...erm...after last night, I just figured..."

"What? You figured one night asleep in your bed and that's it, you suddenly want to take me for a date!?"

"Well actually I've always wanted to go on a date with you. Remember all of the times I bugged you and we argued and you hit me several times. I have the scars to prove, see?" Said James pointing to a tiny white mark on his arm. "And actually, speaking of scars whats this?" Said James stroking the white line across Allie's face.

Allie flinched away immediately and pulled away from James letting a strand of hair cross her face.

"I've noticed all of these scars Allie, is someone doing this to you?" James said, letting his warm eyes melt into her face

"No don't be silly, of course not, you know perfectly well I can handle myself"

"Yes that's true. I know. So how did you do it?"

"Why do you care? A part from the fact that you find me physically attractive. Or the fact that you know a small part of my life. Or the fact that I helped you with your sister. Those are all tiny things James"

"That could lead to something else..."

"No! I don't even know how you can feel like you want more. You don't know anything about me! I don't even know anything about me! All of this, is just nothing. Nothing about my life."

"So show me more!" Said James, clenching his fists

"How can I? I don't know anymore James! I don't know my past, I haven't a clue who my parents are, I can barely remember my house and I have no idea what I'm doing here half the time!"

"That's your own fault and you know it."

"So, it doesn't matter. I'm telling you that you can't love me. Its impossible to love someone you don't know."

"Ok, fine. Lets find out who you are then. And I'll make a promise to you. I won't do it because I want you to want me. I won't do it for 'love'. I'll do it because its important, I'll do it because I bloody well care about you. And you don't have to love someone to care about them. How about that?"

"And why should I let you?"

"Because I can help. My Dad's an auror, he has plenty of files about people from all over the country. Its his job to investigate these kind of cases, there will be something there. My mother is a journalist, I have billions of newspapers from over the years. There will be something. Let me help. I mean, what did you plan on doing?"

"I don't think I really planned on doing anything. I didn't think it was possible."

"It is. And I swear to god I will tell no one. We could even do it over the holidays, no one would be the wiser. What do you think?"

"I'll think about it...I can't say yes immediately. If I don't take time being careful over this I will regret it. Its important to me. I rarely say that about anything."

"Ok, fine. No problem. Now I've got a date with the guys."

"Yea I'm meeting the girls today actually."

"Let me know what they say tonight!" Said James winking.

"Oh yea don't tell you anything anyway but sure, I'll tell you everything I hear from them tonight. Come on James, I'm sure you don't want to hear about what Dom gets up to in the astronomy tower anyway!"

"LALALALALALA NOT LISTENING. CAN'T HEAR YOU. LALALALALA"

"OR WHAT MOLLY AND ANDY DO EVERY NIGHT!"

"OH MY GOD NOT LISTENING LALALALALALA" James plugged his ears and ran away.

Allie rolled her eyes and thought about all of those times she wanted to get rid of him and all she had do to was that. Hm, noted for later.

* * *

"Allie! Your here! Yaaaayyy all the girls together this is brilliant!" Said Jules with a gigantic smile on her face, almost jumping up and down with excitement

"Yes yes I'm here, calm your tits Jules!" Said Allie laughing

"What can I get you madame?" Said a tall boy smiling at her. She noticed he had vivid blue hair with white strands here and there. His smile and general countenance reminded her of someone.

"Teddy! I've missed you!" Said Dom jumping up and hugging the boy.

"Hey Dom, I've missed you too!"

"Eurgh your too good for my snotty sister you know!"

"Jealous are we Dommy?"

"No! Of course not! I just hate my stupid sister!" Said Dom sulking

"Ignore her Teds. They will only get along when The Holyhead harpies defeat the Ballycastle Bats.

"Ahh ahh ahh one day it will happen. When I'm on the team!" Said Dom puffing up her chest.

"I thought you were going to be an infamous journalist?"

"I can do both! Report and fly. Women are very good multi taskers I think you'll find!"

"Yea yea, anyway we are being very rude to your three friends! Who are these three lovely ladies?" Said Teddy smiling

"Ohhh woops sorry, this is Libby, that's Jules and this is Allie!"

"Allie?..." Said Teddy with a mischievous look on his face. Meanwhile Allie was mentally kicking James in the groin.

Before Teddy could say anymore Jules practically threw herself across the table "Hi Teddy nice to meet you! So have you been a bartender long?" Allie noticed how much she was fluttering her eyelashes. She immediately face palmed at the lack of subtlety in her friend.

"Er...not long. Couple of years. Anyways what are you lovelies having to drink?" Said Teddy with a pleading and worried smiled

"Er five butterbeers please." Said Allie allowing him to escape from Jules. Teddy practically ran back to the bar and Allie laughed.

"Ohhh he's dream. Did you see his sea green hair and those dark eyes? Mmmm they smouldered."

"Yea he is pretty cute!" Said Libby blushing

"Eurgh don't even! He's family, that's gross. Plus he's dating my older sister. Hmmm...but maybe it would be a great chance to break them up..." Said Dom thoughtfully

"Dom No! Bad idea. Very, very bad territory. Wipe that idea from your head and burn it to the ground!" Said Molly sternly

"Alright, alright I'm just saying..."

A girl with pixie red hair brought them their butter beers and Allie noticed the disappointed expressions upon both their faces.

"So whats going on with everyone?" Said Allie smiling.

* * *

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late!" Said James, sitting down breathlessly.

They were sat in a busy pub full of Hogwarts students. It was there favorite, a part from the Three Broomsticks to see Teddy. They sat in their usual seats near the bar, which was coincidentally close to the two barmaids.

Fred was leaning against the bar and flashed the dark haired girl a smile "Five butterbeers for my friends please. And two shots, one for me and one for you."

"That's very kind of you sir but I can't drink during work."

"Oh come on, just this once? Let lose a bit!"

"Its bar policy."

"Break the rules, for me?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't. That will be 8 nuts please."

"Hear you go and keep the change" Said Fred winking and carrying the beers over to the guys.

"Seriously Fred, that one is a no go. She has rejected you more times than I can count" Said Andy from the corner.

"I never give up! Gryffindor through and through!"

"Yea you are pretty persistent!" Said James rolling his eyes.

"So any news?"

"Well I believe that our buddy Lorcan here has scored! High five me bro!"

Lorcan blushed furiously and high fived Fred meekly.

"Ohhh our little boy is all grown up!" Said James teasingly. "Go on who was it?"

"Oh yea, as if I'm gonna tell you now!"

"How about I tell you, you tell me?!" Said Fred

"Your gonna tell us anyway!" Pointed Lorcan

"Hm, true. OK well we don't want to hear from Andy, no offense bro (none taken) James, take one for the team!"

"Haha Ok if I say, you'll say right?"

"Yea go on then" Said Lorcan taking a giant gulp from his beer.

"OK, earlier this week. Up in an old room. Me and Charlotte Nott, she sucked me off. It was pretty hot." Said James with a chuffed smile on his face.

"Hell yes bro! Cheers to that!" Said Fred, clinking glasses with James.

"Alright alright that was a fair story. Er, Michaela Mckinnon. Ravenclaw 6th year."

"Oh right nice one bro she's hottttttt! And smart to! Don't get married, please!"

"Oh come on I'm too young for that! Plus it was just a one time thing...maybe..."

"Aha!" Said James "You like her, I can tell!"

"No I don't, it was one time."

"But you want it to be more than one time! You want it again and again and again! Right James, Andy. What do we do?" Said Fred with a cheeky smile.

"Hmmm well I know a few of her friends from Ravenclaw. I'm in their classes. Easy peasy. Have a interhouse drink fest, get them together and bam! Little Lorcies running around everyway!"

"No way, no babies, no just no just no!" Said Lorcan blushing even further

"Yes Andy! You sure you don't want to be single? You could be good."

"Yes come to the dark side!" Said James "We have candy!?"

"Er, no I think I'm good." Said Andy laughing

"Right well now that's sorted its time to interrogate Fred!" Said James triumphantly.

"Yes! Finally! I've been hearing about this non stop all day and I've been dying to know!"

"TELL US TELL US TELL US TELL US TELL US TELL US TELL US !" Said James excitedly

"Jeez calm your self James!" Said Fred laughing "I'm not telling you"

"OK I didn't want to have to resort to this but I will resort to blackmail." Said Andy affirmatively

"Yes Andy, your on form today buddy!" Said James "But yeah the black mail. See that oh so lovely and beautifully dark haired bartender over there. We'll tell her that story when you ate to much and-"

"OK! FINE. I'll tell you! You guys are mean!" Said Fred sulking.

"Ok, sooooooooooo?" Said Lorcan, who slurred his words slightly after finishing his beer.

"Soooooo Mr barrel full of beer. Jules' sister is in town."

James winced and drunk some more beer. Fred had been infatuated with her sister since the 5th year and James was still surprised that Jules had been completely unaware to it all. He was even more surprised that Fred was so unaware that Jules was clearly in love with him. Andy exchanged a nervous glance with James but Lorcan didn't have much of a clue.

"Ahhhh the lovely Helena! So that's why your in your Sunday best!" Said Lorcan laughing

"Er I don't think they'd let Freddie anyway near a church" Said James chuckling

"Oh shush. Well I've told you all and now I have to go and meet Jules who's meeting her family very soon!"

James quickly said "Er Fred stay for another beer!? Come on!"

"Sorry Jamesie, got a date with the lady!" Said Fred grabbing his jacket and exiting the pub.

James winced and said "Come on guys we better follow"

"Why? Whats going on?" Said Lorcan confused

"No worries Lorcs, hopefully you won't find out soon"

* * *

"See ya girls, I'm going to meet the fam!" Said Jules smiling.

"Alright see ya later" Said Dom ordering in another round. The girls were all pretty tipsy at that point and Jules felt in a very happy mood.

She grabbed her fluffy coat and woolly hat before exiting the pub. She skipped along happily kicking up the leaves as she went.

She then spotted a very tall man wearing a very stern tailored suit and reading a newspaper. His wife however looked the complete opposite, wearing several layers of vibrant clothes. Her hair was however, a gingery brown, similar to the girl standing next to her. She was a similar height as her mother but she wore designer clothes and high heels that made her legs appear much longer.

Dom ran up to them, tripping and slipping all of the place until she grabbed hold of Helena and hugged her tightly.

"Oh I've missed you big sis!" Said Jules tightly.

"Hahaha hey Jules I've missed you too! Hows Hogwarts? God I miss that place! How are your friends?"

"Yea Hogwarts is brilliant, I'm having an amazing time. My friends are great and Oh Freddie's coming to say hi soon!" Said Jules with a large smile plastered over her face.

However her sister appeared incredibly uncomfortable and it seemed like she knew what would happen if she stayed "Oh er I forgot to say I'm meeting some old friends from Hogwarts here. Haven't seen them in years, thought I'd take the opportunity"

"Oh he seemed to so look forward to seeing you! No worries though!"

"Oh I like that boy he's so charming and always polite!" Said her mother smiling

"Frederick Weasley? Mm, that boy doesn't seem grounded enough. You would be better off finding a boy with a good head on his shoulders." Said her Father sternly

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad he's not my boyfriend! Eurgh just a friend, and since when have I had a good head on my shoulders? Never that's why!"

"Yes and I'm always telling you to get friends who are a better influence! You worry me sometimes!"

"Oh David stop lecturing the poor girl! We've come to see her not have a go at the poor girl!"

Jules stuck her tongue out mocklingly and her father rolled his eyes

"Alright well I'm gonna go, nice to see ya Jules. Bye, bye bye!" Said Helena before running off briskly

"And I thought I had one sensible person in the house and then she goes and-"

"Hello Mr and Mrs Ellwood! How's you day been? Gosh Mrs Ellwood you look lovely today!" Said Fred charmingly

"Oh Freddie stop! Yes yes its been wonderful so far! We rarely get the time to go here but we thought we'd see Julsie today! So shall we go and have some tea?"

"Oh is this everyone?" Said Fred scanning the crowd for Helena

"Oh yes it is, unfortunately Helena had to leave, see some friends you see"

"Oh Ok. Yea sure, only if you let me buy the first round!" Said Fred winking but he seemed to half heartedly say it. However Jules failed to notice and was delighted to see Fred and her mother get into a long conversation.

"Come on Daddy you can buy the next drink"

"Well unlike some I don't flash my cash around" Said Mr Ellwood

"Daaaaaaad don't be grumpy! Cheer up! Your favorite daughter is here!"

Mr Ellwood rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm protectively around his daughter "You know he seems to like your sister a lot Juliet"

"Call me Jules! And yes I'm glad they get a long"

Mr Ellwood looked down at this daughter and sighed before continuing to walk behind his wife and Fred.

* * *

"Few! Glad that Helena isn't has naive as poor Julsie!" Said Andy

"Yea, someone should tell her though, maybe Molly or Libby" Said James concerned.

"Tell her what? Guys I hate when you do this!"

"We can't say unless you see it!" Said Andy rolling his eyes.

"Fine!" Said Lorcan sulking "I'm boooooooooorrrrrrreeeed. Lets go to WWW!"

"We've been there three times already!" Said Andy sighing

"Fred's gone for 2 minutes and the group falls apart!" Said James rolling his eyes.

"Well have you got any ideas clever dick?" Said Lorcan smirking

"I say the three musketeers get drunk!" Said James shooting a hand in the air.

"Three musketeers?" Said Andy raising an eyebrow.

"Ok we'll think of a better name later. The triple hippogriffs?"

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Said Lorcan

"Fine! Fine! But we need something!"

"Yea maybe something that include Fred too! He isn't dead!" Said Andy laughing

"Yea I wish!" Said Lorcan rolling his eyes

"Ok I will think of something!" Said James with determination.

James, Andy and Lorcan entered the Three Broomsticks to find Libby, Dom and Molly on stage singing very bad kareoke while Allie sat laughing delightedly.

"Oh-my-god." Said the three boys.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh guuuuuuuys your missing the show! Come sit, come sit!" Said Allie cheerily.

"What did you feed them?" Said Lorcan with a questioning smile on his face.

"Mmm few shots here and there, bit of absinthe"

"Aha! The green fairy strikes again!" Said James thumping his fist on the table.

"Its beautiful stuff don't deny it." Said Allie smiling, flashing her eyes at his

"Its crazy stuff"

"Crazy stuff for a crazy person" Said Allie smiling "Hey Lorcan, you noticed Libby up there?" Said Allie smiling with her eyebrow arched.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaa" Said Lorcan staring at her.

Libby had her hair down, which was rarely seen, and it looped lightly over her shoulders. She was wearing a touched of make up and skinny jeans which they had forced her to buy. She also radiated confidence that no body had ever seen before.

"Well as long as we're not carrying them home in bin bags afterwards this is pretty cool!" Said Lorcan

Andy's teeth were gritted "Look at the guy! Slobbering all over her! That's my girlfriend you TWAT!"

"Andy calm down mate. Their just having a bit of fun. Get some drinks in!"

"Fine." And he stomped off to the bar to complain to Teddy instead. Who seemed to calm him down from the experience he had with males and Victoire, a girl with veela blood.

The girls finished with a very high pitched sound and stumbled off the stage to a round of applause. Then Charlotte Notte and a few friends got up to sing another number.

"Hey Jamesie, Charlotte's up there" Said Lorcan winking

James cringed and blushed flashing furious eyes and Lorcan.

"What? I'm just stating a fact!"

Allie chipped in "Yea I heard all about that! News does travel fast, you should be more quiet Jamesie!" She said shoving him playfully.

"He he he he" Said James "Er where are those drinks?" And as soon as they were put on the table James downed half of it in one gulp.

"Alright James!" Said Lorcan patting him on the back.

"I waaaaaaaaaaant one!" Said Molly crying out and hiccuping at the end.

"Here you go beautiful!" Said Andy winking

"Aw you always look (hiccup) after meeeeeee" Said Molly leaning her head on Andy's shoulder and fell asleep immediately, proceeding to fall asleep immediately.

"Jesus, I'm gone for a few hours and this is what you do to her!" Said Andy smiling "Alright, better take sleeping beauty home, anyone want my drink?"

"MINE!" Shouted James, grabbing it and slobbering all over the glass so no one would drink it.

"Yup, definitely yours" Said Andy chuckling and picking up Molly "See ya later guys" He said before leaving the pub

"See ya Molls! I love you so much your my bestest bestest bestest...what was I saying!?" Said Libby with a concerned expression.

"Haha this is brilliant! Oh I am the puppet master! Mwahaha!" Said Allie imitating the puppets

"Yea yea Miss brilliant down this then!" Said James, dragging over a glass which she downed completely

"Done. Ohhhhhhhh no. You bastard." Said Allie feeling her head spin "Ok, time up we need to go"

"Oh Jamesie did you hear us? Were we really bad!?" Said Charlotte from behind him, who then proceeded to sit on his lap swishing her hair about

"Err I dunno, look I need to go, er just hanging with my friends" Said James, pulling his hand though his hair awkwardly.

Allie mentally celebrated in her head but hid the smile behind a glass of beer.

"Oh? Can't I come with you?"

"Er, listen, it was kind of a one time thing with us. Er, yea..."

"You bastard!" Said Charlotte standing up and emptying a whole glass of butterbeer over James before storming out of the pub.

"Well that went well." Said Allie before laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, best thing I've ever seen!" Said Molly laughing even more

"Yea yea, all of you laugh it up."

"Well you kind deserved it" Said Lorcan rolling his eyes

"I did, didn't I?" Said James cringing

"Mmm I dunno, she was pretty annoying" Said Allie picking up another glass of butter beer.

James couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he noticed the hint of jealousy. He loved seeing that tiny glimpse of chance.

Allie cast a spell to drain some of the butter beer off of James "Cheers Allie" He said gratefully "No probs. Come on, lets go." She said smiling

"Yea, well now we're all truly soaked in alcohol, as per usual, I think we definitely do need to go."

"Yea, dignity is over rated right?" Said James with a half smile

"Mmmm...well your is" Said Allie laughing

"Ha nice one" Said Libby, high fiving her.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Now what kind of friends would we be if we let you forget?" Said Libby laughing.

* * *

**P.S **Helena (Jules' Sister) is also a Shakespearian character from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' in case you didn't know. :) I will have more on her later! Stay tuned...


End file.
